Revenge Unfulfilled
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: Does Yugi really know Yami well? Think again. A new girl arrived at their school, and she is carrying an Millennium item. Like Bakura and Yugi, she also has a Yami. Turns out her Yami knows Yugi's Yami and wants him dead. Yaoi Alert! 17+ only! Chap 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1: The Package

The Millennium Gloves  
  
**Note: This is my very first fanfiction ever so bare with me please! I hope you enjoy it. Pleasant reading**  
  
Chapter 1: The Package  
  
In a place somewhere in Canada, we come to a small apartment where we see a dark figure through a window.  
  
Sitting on a windowsill, a girl named Alice Shikaru stares out to the sunset, watching the sky change from beautiful bright colors to dark blue with white dots.  
  
Alice is an average, 17 year old, girl with ocean blue eyes and short brown hair. Her parents have moved to Egypt without her to do some secret business there. Alice lives all by herself, having only her pet cat Julios to keep her company.  
  
Turning her head, Alice sadly sighs as she stares out to her packed up boxes. About two weeks ago she received a letter with a check to purchase a ticket to Tokyo, Japan. Apparently, her parents want her to move there and live with a Japanese family until they return from their business trip and come for her. They say it will be a lot closer.  
  
Along with the letter, her parents sent her a package supposedly containing an old Egyptian artifact that they found on their trip. However, unable to shake the feeling that this gift is a way for her parents to buy her love and trust, Alice has left it on her kitchen table untouched.  
  
After staring at her boxes a few moments longer, her eyes begin to travel around the rest of the room, eventually coming to rest upon the package sitting on the table. Unbidden, a curiosity to know its contents starts eating at her insides.  
  
"I wonder what my parents have send me this time?" she thinks to herself.  
  
With another sigh, she lets the curiosity overtake her.  
  
Standing up, she walks towards the package, picking it up. After looking over it a few times, she starts ripping the paper wrapping. Bits of paper fall to the floor and now in Alice's hands, she holds a strange golden box. The box is in such good condition it appears as though it just came out of a jewelry shop.  
  
"That's strange.I could have sworn that my parents said that they sent me an artifact that is over a thousand years old.." she ponders.  
  
Thinking that her parents were trying to fool her, she starts to look over the box. It is nicely decorated with Egyptian writing and pictures. At the front of the box there is a strange shaped hole, which seems as though it is most likely a lock.  
  
Suddenly, a small little "clink" sound fills the quiet room. Alice looks at the floor.  
  
"What the.?" she whispers, blinking.  
  
Her cerulean eyes widen as she sees a glint of gold hidden underneath the shredded paper. Bending down she brushes away the paper, revealing a small golden key. The handle of the key is shaped oddly, almost like a strange looking eye.  
  
"Maybe my parents really want my love and attention," she muses, softly laughing to herself.  
  
Reaching out, she picks the key up off the floor, then plops down onto her blue, beanbag chair.  
  
"All right mysterious box, lets see what's inside you," she says, smiling as she pushes the key into the keyhole of the box and turns the lock.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of light bursts from the box as she lifts the lid, causing a shrieking Alice to fall backwards, sending the box flying across the room and smashing into a wall.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she yells, rubbing her stinging eyes, "Was the check meant to pay for eye surgery? I almost went blind!"  
  
Once her vision clears, she blinks as she sees that the golden box is lying on the floor, smashed into many pieces.  
  
"Oh damn. it must have been really old. it broke. It's gonna be one heck of a pain to repair it."  
  
At this point, something else on the floor catches her eye. Though it is dark in the room, she can make out dark lumps surrounded by the bits of gold. Sliding closer she reaches out and takes hold of the lumps.  
  
"It's cloth." she whispers, bringing the lumps of cloth under her lamp to take a closer look. Turning on the lamp, Alice gasped at the sight in her hand.  
  
There are two matching gloves that are black; one is plain, but the other has a strange looking eye, like the key, sewn into the palm of it. Touching the eye with her finger, she notices that the eye is also made of shiny gold like the box.  
  
"Wow.my parents actually send me something cool," she chuckles, "I hope these are my size though; it would be a shame if they weren't."  
  
Sitting back, Alice slipped the plain one on her left hand.  
  
"Ahh," she said with a grin. "Perfect."  
  
She then picks up the other one, slowly sliding the decorated glove onto her right hand.  
  
Just as the glove glides perfectly over Alice's hand another flash of light, even brighter this time, explodes from the eye on her right glove, causing the entire room to fill with bright light. Her scream echoes through the night.  
  
When the light finally returns to normal, we see a tall, dark figure in the pitch-black room, a twisted smirk on his face. The words "I am finally free" are whispered in a rich, masculine, voice.  
  
"Yami." the dark voice growls, "I will have my revenge on you. mark my words. you will pay for what you did to me."  
  
To be continued  
  
**I know I know.this sucks.but bare with me.this is my first time writing a story ever. I will hopefully continue writing this if anyone is interested on finding out what happens. Please R/R!** 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Class Mate

**Here is chapter 2 of Revenge Unfulfilled. I fixed it up a lot so it is a bit different for those who have read this story. Enjoy chapter 2 and please, please, review!**  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The New Class Mate  
  
  
  
"Mmm, what a beautiful day," Yugi Moto yawned.  
  
He sat up in bed, stretched his arms, looked out his window and smiled.  
  
The early spring sunlight shone onto his face as he gazed smilingly out the window on his personal view of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Too bad it has to go to waste today since I have school."  
  
With a sigh, he pushed down the covers and climbed out of bed. After taking a quick shower, Yugi threw on his school clothes and grabbed his Millennium puzzle; he never goes anywhere without it. Then he picked up his school bag and walked downstairs to meet his Grandfather for breakfast.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Ojji-san," he called cheerfully; his Grandpa was eating breakfast while looking at the newspaper.  
  
Mr.Moto lifted his head up from his newspaper and welcomed Yugi with a smile.  
  
"Yugi, Ohaiyo." said his Grandpa. "Glad to see that you are finally awake. Come and eat before your breakfast gets cold."  
  
Yugi ran over to the table and grabbed some toast.  
  
"Thif is fine Granfa," he tried to through the two pieces of toast in his mouth. "I promished Jounouchi awothe duel foday befo class stars." He was already pulling his shoes on in a quick motion.  
  
"But Yugi," said his grandpa while chuckling. " I need to tell you something. You see, we are going to be having someone li-" Yugi had already run out the door, leaving Grandpa talking to no one.  
  
"That boy," he said, shaking his head. "He can never sit still when it comes to seeing his friends."  
  
With a smile, put away his newspaper, picked up Yugi's untouched plate of food and his own empty plate, then walked into the kitchen.  
  
What little Yugi failed to notice was that there was a third plate of food on the table, untouched.  
  
***  
  
"Jounouchi, you're doing a lot better then you did yesterday," said Bakura the exchange student from England.  
  
Anzu, Honda, and Bakura were sitting around Yugi's desk, watching Yugi and Jounouchi play Duel Monsters to pass the time before class started. Jou lifted his chin and beamed proudly.  
  
"Yup yup! Perhaps I'll even beat Yugi this time!" he said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Don't count on it, Jounouchi," countered Honda with a smirk. "You couldn't beat Yugi, even if he was in bed sick; Yugi is one tough duelist."  
  
Yugi blushed a bit.  
  
"If you cherish your teeth, I suggest you be quiet there, Honda," said Jounouchi, puffing his cheeks up at a laughing Honda, Bakura, and Anzu.  
  
Just then, their sensei, Mr.Botami, slid the door open and took a step into the noisy classroom.  
  
"Alright, alright, back to your seats, quiet now," he said, gesturing with his hands for everyone to take a seat while he was walking to his desk. "I have a special announcement."  
  
The room quieted down automatically as Mr.Botami stood near his desk.  
  
"Psst, Yugi," Jounouchi whispered. "Maybe he's gonna let us out early because he's sick."  
  
Yugi blinked at him  
  
"Since you care about my health so much, Jounouchi," announced Mr.Botami, his glasses shining. "I'd like to let you know that I am in top shape and if you want me to prove it then please stay in after class."  
  
The room filled with giggles and laughs as Jounouchi slumped back in his seat and grumbled about teachers having good ears.  
  
"As I was saying, we have a new student among us," he continued. "She is from Canada and she just moved here."  
  
The room filled with excited whispers.  
  
"I would like you all to treat her well and be nice to her since she doesn't know anyone here."  
  
"Hai, Sensei," the room responded in unison.  
  
"Yosh," smiled Mr.Botami. "Now then, please welcome Alice Shikaru."  
  
Each student's head turned as the door slid open; their jaws dropped to their desks, including the sensei.  
  
Alice, who was actually dressed in the boy's uniform, stepped into the classroom. More whispers filled the room as Alice walked towards the sensei's desk and stood beside it.  
  
"Erm......umm......Shikaru-san," said the sensei, trying to stop himself from gaping at her." I'm sorry that you have been given a boy's uniform. I'll be sure to get you a girl's uni-"  
  
"I asked for the boy's uniform," interrupted Alice in a calm voice. "I'm not a skirt wearer."  
  
The whole room continued gaping at her as if she has suddenly gone crazy and started attacking their teacher. This has never happened before in their school, a girl wanting to wear a boy's uniform.  
  
"Well.......erm.......ahem," he coughed. "As you wish. Everyone, please give her a warm welcome."  
  
The entire class stood up.  
  
"Irasshai, Alice-san," said the entire class as they lowered their heads and bowed to her.  
  
Alice bowed her head slightly in response and started to smile.  
  
"Arigato. I am happy to be here with you all," she said, still smiling.  
  
For some reason, Bakura was staring at her, almost glaring. Alice, catching him glaring at her, turned her head away and ignored him.  
  
"Let's see....there is a free seat behind Yugi Moto," said Mr.Botami, causing Yugi's head to perk up. "I'm sure Moto-san would be glad to show you around."  
  
Yugi smiled to Alice, and she returned the smile. He watched her approach the empty seat. He turned backward to face her as she sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi Moto" he said, offering her another smile, "I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
He blinked when she didn't respond. She appeared to be staring at his Millennium puzzle.  
  
"Hmm?" she muttered absently, "Oh yeah, pleased to meet you too."  
  
She held out her right hand, but continued to stare at the item hanging around his neck.  
  
As Yugi reached out to take her hand he noticed that she was wearing gloves. On the right glove was a Millennium eye, just like the one on his puzzle. Not wanting to be rude, he ignored it for now and took her hand to shake it.  
  
"Alright," announced Mr.Botami. "Let's continue with our History from yesterday,"  
  
The whole room groaned.  
  
"Oh well, I can catch up on my sleep," Jounouchi smirked at Yugi.  
  
"You know, Jounouchi," said Yugi with a grin. "One of these days, the things our sensei has told us will be on a test or exam and you might not do so well."  
  
Yugi trailed off, shaking his head; Jounouchi had already placed his head on his desk and began to snore.  
  
Alice, no longer paying attention to Yugi and Jounouchi, was staring at Bakura, who hadn't stopped glaring at her. His eyes shifted from her gloves to her face. She turned her head away and focused her attention on Mr.Botami, pretending to have some interest in hearing about what had happened in 1907 of Japan History.  
  
***  
  
When lunchtime finally came, Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda invited Alice to eat lunch with them. Bakura didn't join them, however, and instead made up some excuse then dashed off.  
  
"Man...that was a real bore," yawned Jounouchi, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as they sat down on a patch of grass to have lunch.  
  
"How can you tell, Jou?" asked Yugi. "You were asleep the whole time."  
  
"Not to mention no one could hear what sensei was saying over your snoring," noted Honda, folding his arms.  
  
"Hey, I don't snore!" growled Jounouchi, hitting Honda in the shoulder. "I just got a cold."  
  
Honda tackled Jounouchi after he hit him and started attacking him with his fist.  
  
As they tried to beat the living daylights out of each other, Yugi tried his best to break the fight. Anzu turned her attention to the Alice, a large sweat drop sliding down the back of her head as Alice stared at the fighting boys.  
  
"Is this......a common thing?" she asked.  
  
"Ah.........hahahaha......." she laughed slightly, then cleared her throat. "So, Alice, do you like it here in Japan?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm," she replied and nodded her head. "I really love Japan, especially the music and anime."  
  
Jounouchi pushed Honda's face away to look at Alice in amazement. "Eh? What kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Well......." Alice began. "I like Hikaru Utada, TM Revolution, Siam Shade, Kuraki Mai, Ayumi Hamasaki, SPEED..."  
  
She listed over 50 Japanese artists. Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi stared at her like she is some amazing magician; they had not expected her to know this much about Japanese music.  
  
While they all stared, Yugi snapped out of the trance and had pulled Honda off of Jou, ending their wrestling match.  
  
". ......Nani?" Alice trailed off, starting to blush. "Are those artists unpopular here?"  
  
"Iie," replied Honda. "It's just amazing that you know so many."  
  
"I really like music, that's all," Alice giggled.  
  
"Man........she knows Japanese music better than Jou knows his Duel Monsters cards!" Honda joked.  
  
Jounouchi blushed when Alice started to laugh. Then, glaring at Honda, he pounced on him, and started round two of their wrestling match.  
  
"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut when there is a kawaii girl nearby!" he shouted, trying to roll Honda and pin his arms to the ground.  
  
It was Anzu's turn to break up (or referee) Honda and Jounouchi's wrestling match.  
  
A sweat drop slid down the back of Alice's head.  
  
"Erm........anyway," Alice looked to Yugi, gesturing at his puzzle. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Huh? Kore?" he asked, holding it up. "I got this from my Grandpa; it used to be in pieces but I solved it. Where did you get yours?"  
  
He pointed at her gloves. She looked down at them with a slightly gloomy look.  
  
"My parents," she answered quietly.  
  
Yugi noticed the tone of sorrow in her voice.  
  
"Where are your parents, Alice?" he asked, tilting his head. "Didn't they come to Japan with you?"  
  
"Iie.......they didn't." she said, seeming like she hoped that he would change the subject. "They are in Egypt on a business trip; I couldn't go with them for some reason."  
  
She shook her head as if to dismiss something.  
  
"Let's talk about something else," she said, looking at Yugi and smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was standing on top of the school building staring out at Yugi and friends, but mostly at Alice. Anzu was yelling and threatening the boys, who were still skuffling. Suddenly, he transformed into his alter ego.  
  
"So......she also possess an Millennium item. " he said with a smirk. "It then should be no problem taking it from her to add it to my collection."  
  
He held Pegasus' Millennium eye close to his face.  
  
"It was a piece of cake taking the Millennium eye from that fool Pegasus," he whispered. "Soon I will have her Millennium gloves, and Yugi's Millennium puzzle, then the rest of the items will be mine."  
  
His evil laughter echoed throughout the school.  
  
Jounouchi, resting after his defeat in Round Two (Anzu had smacked him across the head and told him to knock it off), suddenly opened an eye.  
  
"Hey, did you hear someone laughing like a maniac?" he mumbled and stiffened a yawn.  
  
The group seems unconcerned, though. "Nope, not a thing," they said, but Alice didn't respond. She was staring up at the school roof, where Bakura was standing.  
  
When she blinked, he vanished.  
  
***  
  
At the end of the day, Yugi and his friends were saying their customary good-byes at the school gate.  
  
"Hey, where did Alice go?" Jounouchi asked. "I was gonna ask her if she wanted to go to Burger World with me."  
  
"Awww, I think Jou has the hots for the new girl," said Honda with a laugh.  
  
"She's better than what you'll ever get," countered Jounouchi, smirking at Honda.  
  
Sensing Round Three coming, Yugi quickly stepped between them to answer Jounouchi's question (and to prevent them from trying to kill each other again.)  
  
"She just took off right down that road when the bell sounded," he said, pointing to the right. "It seemed like she was in a big hurry to get somewhere."  
  
Puzzled, Yugi watched as Bakura suddenly excused himself and ran down the same street Alice had taken.  
  
"I wonder where he is going," Yugi mused, tilting his head.  
  
***  
  
Alice slowly walked down the road, her head is lowered and her eyes are hidden underneath her long strains of hair.  
  
"I finally found him........" said the strange masculine voice.  
  
A smirk formed on its lips. "I will have my revenge soon, Yami."  
  
Just then, Yami Bakura rushed up behind her.  
  
"Hey Alice, wait a minute," he said, grinning, and reaching out to grab her shoulder. "I'd like to discuss something wi-" but when he turned her to face him, he stopped talking and backed away from her, eyes bulging.  
  
"Nani.....?" he gasped, looking her up and down.  
  
The figure in the street was no longer Alice, but a man; taller than Bakura by five inches, with deep blue eyes, short brown hair, and a fine tan.  
  
"Who the hell.are you?" stammered Yami Bakura, still not over the shock.  
  
The man folded his arms, smirking at him.  
  
"I am here to seek revenge on the one who betrayed me," he replied, still smirking. "My name is Eden."  
  
To be continued  
  
**Translations for Chapter 2: (Ohaiyo - Good morning) (Ojii-san - Grandfather) (Sensei - Teacher) (Hai - Yes) (Yosh - Good) (Irasshai - Welcome) (Arigato - Thank you) (Nani - What?) (Iie - No) (Kore - This) (Kawaii - Cute)**  
  
**I hope you liked it! ^^** 


	3. Chapter 3: TwoSided Seduction

**Here is Chapter 3 of Revenge Unfulfilled, hope you enjoy it. For those who have read this before I did some touch ups so that it will make more sense to most of you. I looked it over and realised that there were a lot of parts that made no sense. I hope you will review this fic!**  
  
Chapter 3: Two-Sided Seduction  
  
Yami Bakura was still staring at Eden, his mouth hanging open. He chuckled slightly at Yami Bakura's reaction.  
  
"So, Bakura, what do you want from me, hmm?" said Eden as he reached out and grasped Yami Bakura's chin. He lifted his head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Yami Bakura has then changed back into regular Bakura. He stared up into Eden's deep blue eyes, feeling a blush spread through his cheeks at how incredibly handsome Eden looked.  
  
"I...I j-just ca-came to-to sa-say...he-he-hello....." he stuttered; he just couldn't tear his gaze away from Eden's.  
  
"Hmmm? Are you sure that is all you want," he asked and stepped closer to Bakura, their bodies almost touching. "Or is there something else you would like?"  
  
A smile tugged at his lips when Bakura started to bite down on his lower lip; Eden had the power to make men simply stop what they were doing and just stare at him.  
  
"Come now, there must be more that you want then a simple greeting from me."  
  
He reached out and gently pushed back a piece of Bakura's white hair that fell over his right eye.  
  
"I.....must...leave," Bakura managed to say and took a step away from his touch.  
  
But Eden just took two steps closer to him.  
  
"Going so soon, Bakura?" said Eden. He tsked as he leaned close to Bakura neck so that his breath was gently caressing his ear. This sent Bakura into a fit of shivers.  
  
"That's rude of you to leave when we were just starting to get to know each other."  
  
"I....have business to attend to.....Eden," he replied and bit back a gasp when Eden started to teasingly nibble on his ear lobe. "I must...leave to...attend them.."  
  
"Attend to them later," purred Eden.  
  
He gently nuzzled his neck, loving the texture of Bakura's skin. "We have business to attend here,"  
  
He pulled him closer as he began to tease the tender flesh of his neck with teeth, causing a small sigh to escape Bakura's lips.  
  
"On-One-One-Onegai.....d-d-d-don't..." whimpered Bakura, shivering in pleasure when Eden's lips came in contact with a sensitive spot on his neck.  
  
"Tell me to stop without stuttering then, dear Bakura," he teased as he continued to work on his neck.  
  
His mouth opened slightly to taste the essence's of his skin. This caused Bakura to softly moan.  
  
"I'll stop when you tell me in a straight voice that you honestly want me to."  
  
Bakura's eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the pleasure that Eden was giving him. Then his eyes snapped open suddenly; his Yami reminded him about how he has no business with this beautiful, seductive, creature.  
  
He then pushed Eden away, softly panting. Eden smiled at the sight he saw. Bakura's cheeks flushed, his face lightly bathed in sweat, his eyes confused from the strange feelings that he was experiencing.  
  
"I-I re-really must g-go," he panted, turning and quickly running away from a pouting Eden.  
  
"Damn....first one to reject me...." he whispered and watched Bakura run. A grin stretched across his face. "For now."  
  
Eden then closed his eyes as right glove began to glow. This caused him to disappear and in his place stood Alice. She opened her eyes, blinking as she caught sight of Bakura running as fast as he could and turning to his right to run down an ally way.  
  
"What caused him to be in such a rush?" she said, tilting her head. "Hmm.....oh well."  
  
With a shrug and a smile, she turned away and continued off.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura is leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Wha....Wha....What in the world was that about?" he gasped out, then he swallowed to moisten his dry throat; he was having difficulty swallowing while with Eden.  
  
Just then Yami Bakura appeared once again.  
  
"Damn him," he growled softly. "He had to go and ruin my chance at getting those Millennium Gloves. Next time, I won't fail on getting my hands on that Millennium item."  
  
"I'll try again tomorrow. Hopefully that damn distraction won't come to Alice's rescue this time."  
  
With a smirk, he then turned and started walking down the ally way with his hands in his pockets, chuckling softly to himself.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Daylight has retired and was replace by the night. Yugi walked up to his Grandpa's game shop, opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Ojii-san, Tadaima!" he called as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Hi took off his shoes, giving his feet a slight rub.  
  
"Welcome home, Yugi," his Grandpa called back. "You're just in time. I have a surprise for you so hurry up!"  
  
Curious, he got up and headed towards the kitchen where he heard his Grandpa's voice.  
  
"What's the surprise, Ojii-san?" he asked and entered the kitchen.  
  
He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alice sitting at the table, eating sushi that Yugi's Grandpa made for dinner. She looked up and smiled up at him; he is quite stunned. Lying on her lap was an orange and white striped kitten that was curled up and purring contentedly.  
  
"Yo," she said, holding up a peace sign and giggling at Yugi's reaction.  
  
"This is Alice Shikaru, Yugi," said Yugi's Grandpa. "Alice-san, this is my otoko no mago, Yugi."  
  
She giggled once again and looked at Grandpa.  
  
"We've met, Moto-san," she said, turning back to Yugi with a smile. "We are in the same class and I sit right behind him."  
  
"Ah I see," replied Grandpa, chuckling softly. "Please just call me Ojii- san, Alice-chan; we are going to be family for awhile."  
  
He then looked to Yugi.  
  
"Now Yugi, come and eat," he said, gesturing his hand towards a chair.  
  
Yugi walked to the table and took a seat next to Alice, who continued smiling at him. They all ate while Yugi and his Grandpa asked Alice questions about Canada, her life, her hobbies, and her parents. She avoided the questions about her parents by asking for someone to pass the soya sauce or the milk and yet she answered questions about Canada happily.  
  
Yugi, who was gazing at Alice, was taking note of the fact that there is something about her parents that she doesn't want to discuss with them. But feeling like it's none of his business if she doesn't wish to discuss something, he returned to smiling at her and asking her other questions about Canada.  
  
After dinner and the dishes were done, Yugi showed Alice around his Grandpa's card shop, the living room, the bathroom, and then he led her up to his room.  
  
"And here is my room." He opened the door to let her in. "I guess we will be sharing my room while you stay here since we don't have any spare bedrooms."  
  
She looked around for a moment, then waited for him to close the door.  
  
"If you like, I would love to show you some of my favorite items," he said with a smile as he closed the door behind him and walked over to his drawer.  
  
Once he reached his drawer, he didn't notice that Alice was suddenly engulfed by the bright light coming from her right Millennium Glove.  
  
"I'd prefer to do something else, Yugi Moto." said Eden, his eyes narrowing at the boy.  
  
Eden had once again switched from Alice to himself when Yugi's back was turned. Startled at Alice's sudden voice change, Yugi turned his head and gasped as he was now looking up at a man the same height as his Yami.  
  
"Do-Donata....desu ka?" he demanded; his eyes also narrowed to hide his slight fear he had of the mysterious man. "What have you done with Alice?"  
  
"I'll be the one here asking the questions, Yugi Moto," said Eden. He stepped up to the small boy and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He lifted him up in the air while Yugi tried to pry his hands off him.  
  
"Where is he Yugi Moto?" he growled as he held poor Yugi high up in the air.  
  
"Wher-Where's.....who?" he gasped out, trying to wiggle out of Eden's tight grip.  
  
"Where is Yami!" Eden yelled, starting to shake him. "Where are you hiding him Yugi Moto!"  
  
"Yami..?" he asked, blinking in puzzlement. "What do you want with Yami?"  
  
"None of your business, Moto," yelled the annoyed spirit. "Bring Yami out NOW!"  
  
Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium puzzle began to glow, a bright light engulfed Yugi and Eden. Once the light died down, Eden was now staring into the eyes of Yami.  
  
"Donata desu ka?" he demanded and glared dangerously at the stunned Eden. "And why were you threatening my Aibou?"  
  
Eden dropped Yami to his feet, staring at him as if he is some rare jewel that he has never seen before and couldn't bare to touch because it might shatter.  
  
"Ya...Yami..." he choked out, reaching out to touch Yami's face. "It has been so long...."  
  
Yami flinched away from his touch and glared at him.  
  
"Do I know you..?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. "And I repeat, why were you threatening my Aibou?"  
  
Eden then looked sadly at him for not remembering him. Then his sadness quickly turned into a rage.  
  
"How could you forget your old lover, Yami," he growled as his fists clenched painfully. "The one that you betrayed, the one that you left for someone else."  
  
Yami stared at him for a moment, looking puzzled, then his eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"Eden..." he paled and stared at Eden as if he were a ghost.  
  
"Now you remember me, Yami." he snarled. "Of course you would because I mentioned the word betrayal to you."  
  
"But how...." he asked, still bewildered to see his old lover from the past here with him and remembering their past life together. "You weren't suppose to remember me."  
  
Eden shook his head, shifting his deep blue eyes to stare into Yami's dark red eyes.  
  
"I did anyway because I wanted revenge on you the day you killed me."  
  
He then reached out and pushed him back into a wall.  
  
"How could you betray me, Yami?" whispered Eden as his body started to shake. "How could you...I devoted myself to you. I gave you my body, my virginity, my soul, and my heart. Do all Pharaoh's have cold hearts like you?"  
  
Yami gazed at him quietly after being pushed into the wall.  
  
"Eden, I never betrayed you. You got it all wrong. I tried to tell you what happened but you-" but Eden cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Iie, no more lies Yami, I've been hurt enough by you," whispered Eden, his voice betraying him. "I cannot forgive you for what you have done....but I will if you help me Yami. I will forgive you and show you just how much I love you, like I have those thousands of years ago."  
  
Yami looked at him as if he had gone mad. Here he was saying he wanted to kill him, now he wants to love him again.  
  
"Think about it," pleaded Eden. "There will be no one to bother us. We are free to love each other again. Your counsel is long dead and they cannot take you away from me. We are no longer in Egypt!"  
  
Yami squirmed to slide himself out of his grip, trying to say something to him but his words are muffled out by Eden's hand. Slowly Eden took his hand away, bent his head down, and captured his lips with his own.  
  
Yami's eyes started bulging and he froze, shocked. Eden continued the kiss, starting to become more demanding by letting the tip of his tongue brush against his lower lip, seeking entrance.  
  
Yami, angered by the fact this was not his Aibou's lips and tongue teasing him, bit down on Eden's tongue once he managed to slip his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Eden pulled back with a yelp then glared at Yami who glared right back at him.  
  
"Gomen Eden, but that was in the past," he heard Yami say in a raspy voice. "You have to move on. My feelings for you are not the same as they used to be those thousands of years ago. I was forced to lock away my feelings for good. Egypt was in chaos because of my absence. Our love almost destroyed Egypt!"  
  
Eden looked down to the floor, his grip on Yami tightened.  
  
"I have now found the one I love most in this world and you must find the one you will love most as well," he continued "We both were granted second chances. It has been many years and I-" Yami was cut off by Eden's hand once again covering his mouth.  
  
Eden glared at him for a moment, then his deep blue eyes softened.  
  
"Yami, aishiteru." he said as he reached down into his belt, slowly pulling out a small dagger. "But since you have rejected me I must make you pay...."  
  
Yami's eyes widen and started to struggle a little. He tried to shove Eden away from him but Eden's strength is quite high.  
  
"I will give you the same death that you have given me....Yami," He moved the dagger to Yami's chest and pressed it against his heart. "Look familiar? Right into the heart."  
  
Yami then calmed and stayed perfectly still. A smirk on his face but Eden couldn't see it.  
  
Meanwhile, in Yugi and Yami's mind.  
  
"Yami! Make him stop! He is going to kill you!" cried Yugi as he latched onto Yami's shirt. "Let us switch now, let me take the blow, please Yami!"  
  
Yami gently pried Yugi's hands off him, gently shaking his head at him.  
  
"Iie Aibou, " he said and smiled at a confused Yugi. "I will not let you take the blow for me....because there will be no blow delivered to me."  
  
He gently kissed Yugi's forehead.  
  
"But Yami..." protested Yugi. He was cut off by Yami's lips covering his gently in a heated kiss.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, gently clinging to his lover's neck. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, then Yami gently broke it.  
  
"Don't worry my little Aibou, " he said with a reassuring smile. "Trust me."  
  
Yugi shoulders slumped, looking defeated.  
  
"Yoroshii.." he said, then stared into Yami's eyes. "I trust you Yami...But anything happens to you I-" once again Yami's lips interrupted his sentence.  
  
"Aibou, you worry too much," he said after breaking the kiss. "Aishiteru, Aibou."  
  
He then smiled when Yugi's face brightened when he said the words "I love you" to him. It always brought a smile to Yugi's face when he would tell him how much he loved him. They gently embraced each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Eden continued to pin him to the wall, with his body, as his dagger pressed against his chest.  
  
"Shinei, Yami...." he hissed into his ear.  
  
He pulled the dagger back and prepared to shove it into Yami's heart.  
  
Just then Eden became engulfed in light which caused him to throw his dagger at Yami.  
  
"No!" he cried before the light took him.  
  
The dagger zipped passed Yami's face and buried itself into the wall. Alice then appeared when the bright light died down and gazed up at him with bewildered eyes.  
  
"Go-Gomenasai about Eden......" she said apologetically. "I didn't know he was going to hurt you. He said to me that he just wanted to talk to you because you were old time friends."  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw that his cheek was cut and blood started to slide down his cheek.  
  
"Oh no, he has hurt you."  
  
She pressed a hand against her mouth.  
  
"Its nothing..." he replied as he used his sleeve to wipe the blood away.  
  
He looked over at her, tears have appeared in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why he wants to kill you...." she told him. "He never told me why and I have known him for a few months."  
  
A blush formed while she was wiped her tears away. "The only thing he has told me was about the Millennium items. And.....and..I just didn't want either of you to get hurt."  
  
"I see," he said with a nod. "You have feelings for him."  
  
He smiled when he saw her cheeks growing brighter.  
  
"Am I right?" he asked. He tilted his head while waiting for her reply.  
  
Alice remained silent for a moment, then looked up at him.  
  
"Hai..." she replied and went back to staring at the floor. "But he wants you not me. He desires to have you yet kill you."  
  
Yami sighed and looked to the bedroom window.  
  
"...I know he does." he said, looking back at Alice. "But I don't know why when it has been thousands of years since we have last seen each other. His memories were suppose to be erased so he could have a peaceful life when he would be reincarnated. If you want, I will tell you the story of Eden and I."  
  
She looked up, nodding to him.  
  
"Yoroshii..." he said and nodded back.  
  
Yami turned and walked toward the bed, taking a seat.  
  
"Onegai...sit." he said, patting the bed gently.  
  
Alice walked over him and took a seat beside him. He cleared his throat and lifted his head to look up at the ceiling.  
  
"It all started when." he started, closing his eyes as memories of his past life in ancient Egypt flashed through his mind.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
**Translations for Chapter 3: (Onegai - Please) (Tadaima - I'm home) (Ojii- san - Grandpa/Grandfather) (Otoko no mago - Grandson) (Donata desu ka - Who are you?) (Gomen/Gomenasai - I'm sorry) (Iie - No) (Aishiteru - I love you) (Shinei - die) (Yoroshii - Alright)** 


	4. Chapter 4: Memories of Love and Pain

**At last, Chapter 4. This is the story of Eden and Yami's past. Enjoy!**  
  
**Warning, this Chapter contains Yaoi Lemon.**  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Memories of love and pain  
  
We flash back to ancient Egypt and into Pharaoh Yami's kingdom. Sixteen year old Yami is sitting on his throne with his elbow resting on the arm of his chair and his head resting against his hand.  
  
Right now he is utterly bored since he has an hour of free time before his Counsel takes him away for another dull business discussion. His Royal Counsel had summoned entertainers to come and please the bored Pharaoh King. The room is also filled with an audience, including the Royal Counsel, so that they could enjoy the entertainment with the young Pharaoh King. Everyone seems to be having a good time, but Yami doesn't seem the least bit entertained.  
  
"Counselor Marlic....." he whispered in a harsh tone and turned his head to Marlic.  
  
Marlic gulped. "Yes, your highness?"  
  
He gave him a rather annoyed look and Marlic cowered. "Please send them away immediately, I'm bored to death already and I don't need this to add on to it."  
  
"Bu-But your highness," said Marlic with a pleading look as he bowed his head for forgiveness. "They haven't gotten to the best part yet........The guests seem to be enjoying the performance......."  
  
Yami turned his attentions away from him when he heard the sounds of giggling women. Five women dressed in what looked to be whore dresses in Yami's opinion, walked out from a curtained room and started to dance a strange gypsy style dance.  
  
Some of the women were giving him seductive looks, swinging their hips or pressing their breasts together to show off their cleavage. This caused Yami to look absolutely disgusted since he has no taste for women.  
  
Frustrated, Yami got to his feet and glared at Marlic.  
  
"This is your idea of a best part?" he growled.  
  
He folded his arms across his bare chest. "I have had enough Counselor, make them le-"  
  
But he couldn't finish his sentence because his voice was canceled out by the sound of a flute filling the room. The entire audience fell silent as Yami turned his head and gasped at the sight he saw.  
  
The women have left the dance floor and disappeared into the curtained room. Standing in their place was a young, handsome, man about fifteen years of age, playing a well-carved flute.  
  
Yami swallowed hard as he stared at the young flute player and his mouth opened slightly. His wasn't the only one amazed with the man's musical talent, the room was utterly silent because the audience was also staring at the young man with their mouths hanging open.  
  
The flute player's hair is a beautiful shade of brown and it is nicely cut short; his hair looked like silk to Yami. He wished he could see the color of the young man's eyes but couldn't because they were closed as he concentrated on his playing his hypnotic melody.  
  
Yami's hungry eyes started wondering over the young man's body, admiring his lightly tanned skin, his well-built body, and the graceful movements of his legs as he slowly danced to the rhythm of his song.  
  
The man was about an inch smaller then Yami, but Yami couldn't care less because this creature was exquisite. He could feel his mouth starting to water slightly as he watched the man dance. He sat back down in his seat as he fell under the spell of the young man's beautiful melody; the man's graceful movements were hypnotizing him.  
  
A smile stretched over Yami's soft lips; he wanted to just watch the man play the flute and dance just for him. Hell, even if his castle was under attack and arrows were flying right at him to penetrate his body he wouldn't give a damn. He was too captivated by the young man's music, and too captivated by the man himself to care if death were approaching him; at least he would die a happy man.  
  
Counselor Marlic noticed the instant change in the young prince when the young musician entered. He smiled to himself, pleased that for once in his entire sixty years of serving the Royal family he has finally pleased the young King of Egypt.  
  
The melody ended and the young man stopped his dance. He stood straight up and opened his eyes to gaze at the Pharaoh. Yami suddenly gasped when their eyes came in contact.  
  
The young man's eyes were such a beautiful deep blue; blue like the Nile River on a hot summer day. Yami just couldn't stop staring at the young man who was waiting patiently to see if the young King was pleased.  
  
Finally, Yami slowly stood from his chair, moved his hands up and he started to clap. The entire audience, including the Counsel, clapped along with the Pharaoh and softly cheered at the handsome musician. The man smiled and bowed his head to his Pharaoh as flowers were thrown to him, then he turned and bowed towards the audience.  
  
Yami then leaned close to Counselor Marlic, whispering in his ear as they clapped. "Counselor Marlic, who is that gorgeous creature?"  
  
Yami's eyes were darting from the flute player who was waving his hand and blowing kisses to the audience, then back to Marlic to show him the one he was referring to.  
  
"The flute player?' replied Marlic who blinked in slight confusion. "His name is Eden Martashi, your majesty."  
  
"Eden.......Martashi........" sighed Yami, suddenly looking like he would just melt to the floor whenever he heard the sound of Eden's name. "Beautiful name."  
  
He plopped back down into his chair with one of his rare smiles planted on his face as his gaze wondered back to the flute player.  
  
After a few minutes, Yami finally spoke. "Oh Counselor Marlic, I must have him. Tell him to come to my room this evening for a private concert at eight o'clock, sharp."  
  
Yami got to his feet.  
  
"Yes your majesty." said Counselor Marlic, bowing his head over and over while backing away from the Pharaoh and quickly jogging over to the group of gypsies surrounding Eden.  
  
Marlic gently reached out and grasped Eden's arm. He gently pulled a startled Eden away from the crowd, cupped a hand over his ear and whispered softly.  
  
"My lord, Eden," whispered Marlic. "His majesty requests for you to come to his room this evening for a private concert at eight o'clock sharp."  
  
Eden's eyes widened.  
  
"A bath will be prepared for you and a gown will be left out for you in the bathing Chamber." The Counselor continued as he backed away. "Don't be late."  
  
Before Eden could protest, or say a word, Marlic hurried back to the Pharaoh's side and walked beside him as they exited the throne room with the rest of the Royal Counsel.  
  
Eden watched the Pharaoh and his counsel disappear. His fist clenched slightly and his body shaking.  
  
"Oh no," he thought, a drop of sweat slid down his cheek as he looked to the floor; his flute was on the floor because he dropped it after hearing what the Counselor.  
  
He has heard rumors about how the handsome Pharaoh would invite young men into his room for a private party and then turn it into a night of ecstasy. Then when the night was over, the Pharaoh would dispose of them without thinking twice.  
  
With a sad sigh, Eden bent down and picked his flute up. Swiftly turning he made his way to his gypsy family. He spotted his mother and walked over to her. With a smile his mother reached her hands out and took hold of his own.  
  
"My son, you played wonderfully tonight," she said, gently squeezing Eden's hands. "The Pharaoh was so pleased with you that-"  
  
"He invited me to have a private concert for him........in his room." he said, flatly.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw the look of refusal in her son's eyes.  
  
"Oh.....son......you can't refuse," she said sadly. "If you do, he will punish you......worse......he will kill you."  
  
"I rather die then have his dirty hands on me," he spat out. "It does bring me joy that he enjoys my music but to go as far as being invited into his room to have him ravish me, I rather welcome death itself with open arms."  
  
He heard his mother wince from when he mentioned death to her.  
  
"Son.........you may prefer death instead a night with the Pharaoh, but I rather not have a dead son. Please Eden..........your all I have left in this world........your father is no longer among us.......don't join him and your ancestors just yet."  
  
Eden stared into his mother's eyes for a moment, hating it when his mother was sad. After his father death his mother became very unstable since she was deeply in love with her husband.  
  
Eden swore he would do anything in his power to make his mother happy.  
  
"I think you are wrong about him wanting to ravish you," said his mother. "It seems that all he wants is just to listen to your music since he seem so captivated by it."  
  
She stared pleadingly at Eden, waiting for his answer. With a sigh he turned his head away from her, his jaw clenching.  
  
".......I'll do it," he whispered, his eyes closing. "For you, mother."  
  
With a smile she wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him gently.  
  
"I am sure that his majesty only wants to hear your music, my son," she said, giving Eden a confident look.  
  
Eden wrapped his arms around his mother and held her close, his eyes closing as a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"I hope your right, mother," whispered Eden as he tightened his grip on his mother. "I hope you are right........"  
  
***  
  
It is now one minute to eight. Freshly bathed and dressed, Eden slowly made his way towards the Pharaoh's royal chambers, his flute in his hand as he slowly walked.  
  
"I hope that mother is right about the Pharaoh," he thought to himself as he stood in front of the Pharaoh's Chambers and stared at the door knob. "But I have my doubts since I've heard that the Pharaoh has a taste for young men."  
  
He stood there for a few seconds in front of the Pharaoh's chambers and sighed, then he lifted his chin up bravely.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing........." he said as he balled up his hand. He reached out to gently knock on the door but before he could knock on the door he heard the Pharaoh's voice say 'Enter'.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Eden turned the knob and pushed the doors open. His eyes widened when the first thing he saw was a long table with large platters of fruit and meat.  
  
His eyes shifted to Yami, who was freshly bathed and clothed as well, sitting on well-crafted chair with his legs crossed and his arms folded. Yami flashed Eden a rare grin and stood from his chair, his arms unfolding. Eden felt his heart starting to beat fast when the handsome Pharaoh smiled at him.  
  
"Welcome, Eden Martashi," greeted Yami in a soft, gentle, voice instead of his usual harsh tone. "I didn't know if you have eaten or not so I had some food prepared for us."  
  
He gestured his hand towards the table covered with platters of food.  
  
Eden, afraid to move, just stood there and stared at the Pharaoh, not blinking even once. Yami, thinking that this boy is scared of him, started chuckling softly, his well-built chest gently rumbling from his soft laughter.  
  
"I am not going to chop your head off for eating," he said, giving Eden another one of his rare smiles. "Go ahead and eat. Once you have sastified your stomach you may begin your performance."  
  
He sat back down in his chair, his eyes following Eden as he finally snapped out of his trance and made his way over to the food.  
  
He sampled all of the fruits from berries to melons. Fruit was like a treat to Eden, his family rarely ate and when they did it would always be a certain kind of meat.  
  
The sudden thought of his family made Eden drop a piece of melon to the floor. He wanted to kick himself for forgetting about how his family is starving while is he here eating as if it's his last meal. Yami, who was watching him eat the whole time, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you find the fruit distasteful?' he asked, slowly raising from his seat. "If so, I can dispose of it and request for different kinds."  
  
"It's not that your majesty," replied Eden, looking shameful. "I just feel guilty because here I am eating this wonderful meal while my poor family is most likely starving."  
  
Yami smiled yet again, liking how this wonderful creature thinks about others before himself; the other entertainers that he invited to his room would just scarf down all his food even when he didn't give them permission to.  
  
"Don't not fret over them, Eden," he said as he stood behind Eden.  
  
He leaned down and gently burying his face into the back of his neck. "I made sure that they were given a feast as their payment for their performance."  
  
Eden shivered when he felt the Pharaoh's lips come in contact with his bare skin. Yami's arms slipped around his waist as he inhaled the sweet fragrance of Eden's hair and softly sighed. Eden closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment, surprised at the fact that he suddenly felt safe and warm from the Pharaoh's touch.  
  
Yami move away after teasing Eden a bit. Eden to turn and look at him with a disappointed look.  
  
"Its time for your performance," said Yami with a smile as he back up into his chair and took a seat.  
  
Yami held back a chuckle from Eden's puppy face. "Begin, Eden."  
  
Eden nodded to the Pharaoh.  
  
Reaching out he took hold of his flute, which was resting on the table while he ate. He then faced Yami, and closed his eyes. He brought his flute close to his lips and started to play. Yami closed his eyes as he welcomed the warm feeling that Eden's melody brought to his heart.  
  
Eden opened his eyes to look at Yami, feeling a strange joy inside him from the sight of the Pharaoh in pleasure. He closed his eyes once again, and started his graceful movements to the melody.  
  
Yami opened his eyes and smiled in pleasure as he watched Eden dance.  
  
"Such a talented creature with wonderful grace," he thought to himself. "How can anyone resist him......."  
  
He suddenly stood, as if hypnotized, and walked towards Eden slowly.  
  
Eden, having not seen Yami stand up since his eyes are closed, continued to play his flute, and dance. He suddenly felt two soft, warm, hands gently being placed on his moist chest. His eyes snapped open and a strange sound came from his flute when he tried to gasp.  
  
He looked straight into the eyes of the Pharaoh, his flute moving away from his lips as his hands lowered to his sides. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both captivated by each other.  
  
Suddenly, Yami's head tilted, as well as Eden's, their eyes closed and they lips touched. Eden's flute slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, gently rolling under the table with the platters of foods on top of it.  
  
Eden clung to Yami's neck while Yami wrapped his arms around Eden's waist. Lips clung, mouths parted, tongues teased and entwined, and the sounds of fast breathing came from the aroused men. Yami loved the taste of Eden, and Eden loved the taste of Yami. They both had a sweet taste, but Eden's taste was sweeter because of the fruit he had just consumed.  
  
Yami started walking forward and caused Eden to walk backwards until his calves gently bumped into the bed. Eden fell and Yami fell after him, both toppling onto the bed with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
  
***  
  
The dark Royal Chambers that were once quiet are now filled with the sounds of two men's moans, gasps, and groans of pleasure. Yami and Eden's clothes are scattered all over the floor. Yami is on top of Eden with his mouth fastened on Eden's right nipple. Eden is underneath Yami, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and soft groans escaping his lips as he felt the tip of Yami's tongue tease and slide over his sensitive nipple.  
  
Eden never felt this way before, what him and the Pharaoh were doing seemed right. He didn't want this night to ever end.  
  
Little did Eden know Yami felt the same way; he never experienced such desire for someone before, he wanted to just stay with Eden like this till death parted them.  
  
Wanting to hear what other kinds of sounds Eden makes, he slid his tongue down Eden's well-built chest and fine abdomen. Eden's eyes snapped open and he gritted his teeth. His hands now clutched the bed sheets as Yami's mouth surrounded his most sensitive part on his entire body and softly suckled.  
  
He continued his gentle assault on Eden. His head gently moved up and down as he pleasured Eden's sensitive length, using his tongue to tease and slide over his erect length. Eden felt like he was going to die from the pleasure that the handsome Pharaoh was giving him. He moaned softly, reached down and took hold of Yami's spiked, silky, hair. He softly gripped it.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Yami slide his hand between Eden's legs. He gently inserted two fingers into him. Eden yelped and his hips bucked slightly from his very first penetration. His hands left Yami's hair and returned to clutching the bed sheets. Yami lifted his head, his passion filled eyes gently stared at him.  
  
"I take it this is your first time, Eden," whispered Yami.  
  
Eden nodded his head, softly panting as his head turned from side to side.  
  
"What we will be doing later will hurt but not much and not for very long," he continued, lowering his head to once again pleasure Eden while his fingers gently move and swirled inside Eden.  
  
Eden had no clue what he meant but did not care. He threw his head back once again and groaned out loud from the intense pleasure he was receiving.  
  
"Oh Ra.........your majesty......." he moaned.  
  
Yami lifted his head once again and shook it at him.  
  
"Please.....address me by Yami," he purred as he flexed his fingers inside Eden.  
  
Eden clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out. Yami smiled at him, once again flexing his fingers inside Eden.  
  
"Yami," he moaned, his hips arching and falling. "It feels so very good."  
  
Yami frowned a little when Eden bit back another cry. He leaned close to Eden and whispered softly as he gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Don't hold it back, Eden, let it out," he said as he slid up Eden's body and kissed him.  
  
His fingers started to thrust deeper into Eden.  
  
"Bu.But.." he whimpered against his lips, then gasped out his name. "Yami!"  
  
His cry was muffled by Yami's lips while he experienced his first climax.  
  
Surprised, Yami broke the kiss and looked down. Eden hasn't learned to control his release, his seed was splattered over Yami's abdomen and thighs. A rare blushed spread across Eden's cheeks.  
  
"I........I'm so sorry Ya-.....your majesty.......I-" Yami cut him off by placing his finger on his lips.  
  
"I told you to call me Yami and do not fret," said Yami. "A lot of young men like you can't hold back his release when its their first time."  
  
He gently leaned forward and softly licked Eden's cheek. Eden shivered.  
  
Yami grabbed towel and cleaned himself off. He looked down at Eden and smiled. Gently he rolled Eden onto his stomach.  
  
Confused, Eden laid on his stomach and blinked. He felt Yami press his body against his back, then felt his soft lips against his ear as Yami whispered.  
  
"This will hurt Eden," whispered Yami. "But then I promise that it won't last long and that it will feel very good."  
  
Eden was going to ask him about what he was planning to do. But before he could he suddenly felt Yami's length thrust inside him.  
  
He buried his face into the pillow and his hands gripped the sheets. Whimpering, he felt a wave of pain wash over his body from Yami's penetration.  
  
Yami growled in pleasure and bend his head low to gently suckle on Eden's earlobe so he will relax. Eden tilted his head towards his hungry mouth and softly sighed.  
  
"Ra...he is so very tight.." Yami thought to himself as he felt Eden's muscles tightening around his length. This caused him to groan.  
  
Seeing that Eden has adjusted to him, he started to gently grind his hips against Eden's buttocks. Eden gasped and lifted his hips off the bed as he begged Yami to continue.  
  
Yami smirked and started a slow rhythm. Gently thrusting and grinding into a special spot inside Eden, he listened to the sound of his startled moans when he pressed up against his pleasure spot. Yami nuzzled his ear and whispered.  
  
"Eden, you feel so very good," he moaned and started to move his hips in a circular movement. "I love the way your body feels against mine. I love the way you arch your body when you like a certain thing I do. And Ra............I love the way you feel while I am inside you. Your perfect, my Eden."  
  
Eden groaned; Yami's words were drugging him. He turned his head and caught Yami's lips with his own. Both men groaned in pleasure as they kissed each other. Their tongues gently entwined and explored each other's mouth to find more of their taste. Yami broke the kiss and slid out of Eden's body quickly.  
  
Eden started to whimper when he no longer felt Yami inside him. Yami then turned him over so that he was lying on his back. He quickly fell on top of Eden and thrust his length back into him.  
  
Eden moaned happily when he felt his lover back inside him, his legs wrapping around Yami's waist to keep up with his frantic thrusts. Yami was getting close and he wanted Eden to be as well.  
  
While thrusting into his lover Yami reached between their bodies and took hold of his length. Eden gasped and bucked his hips up as he felt Yami's hand slide up and down his length while speeding up his thrusts.  
  
"I want you to release with me, Eden," Yami managed to moan out while picking up his thrusting pace. "I'll wait till your ready for release."  
  
Yami hips pounded into Eden's as he watched his face and licked his lips to see if Eden's taste was still on them.  
  
Eden's pants and gasps increased as he felt that he was getting close to his second release. Yami sensed it and lead down to kiss his lips once again. He savored the taste for a moment before pulling his head back to stare into Eden's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Now Eden," Yami groaned. His teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Their heads threw back in pleasure as they cried each other's name out; they have reached the point of climax together. Eden's body became limp while Yami fell right on top of him in exhaustion.  
  
They both panted, their bodies bathed in sweat, then snuggled against each other. They exchanged a few kisses and Yami shifted so that he was beside Eden. He pulled Eden into his arms and closed his eyes. Eden snuggled in his arms and also closed his eyes. They both fell asleep contentedly.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Days have turned into weeks and weeks have turned into months. Barely anyone has see Yami or Eden since Eden arrived at Yami's chambers.  
  
Eden and Yami have been spending the days in room making love. The only time Yami came out was to yell at the maids to stop bothering him or yell for the maids to bring food or a tub full of fresh bathing water.  
  
The Royal Counsel have been getting fed up with the young Pharaoh refusing to come out of his room to attend his usual business discussions that they tried to think of way to take matters into their own hands.  
  
Disaster has struck Egypt. People were breaking the laws, hundreds of people were dying from starvation, and peasants who went insane due to lack of food slaughtered people. The King of Egypt was needed desperately. But the stubborn Pharaoh refused to come out of his room deal with it. How could Yami ever leave Eden's soft warm body.?  
  
  
  
***  
  
Yami was holding Eden close while he slept. He smiled down at the lovely creature in his arms and stroked his hair. They have made nonstop love, only stopping to rest and eat food brought to them by the maids. Yami just couldn't get enough of Eden; he was in love with this talented man. Eden would be the first one that Yami wanted to keep for a very long time.  
  
A knock on the door caused Yami's eyes to jerk towards the door. He looked as though he would attack the one who dares to disturb him (if they were brave enough to try and open the door).  
  
"What is it?" he growled out.  
  
"Your highness," he heard the voice of one of his maids. "You have been in there for months."  
  
Yami grumbled and pulled Eden closer to him. He gently nuzzled his throat to inhale his sweet essence. Eden tilting his head to Yami and moaned softly in his sleep.  
  
"Tragic things happened these past few days and they need to be fixed by you and the Counsel," continued the maid. "Please, your highness..............you must come out."  
  
Yami cursed loudly and gently slided out of Eden's embrace.  
  
"I'll be back for you later, my Eden," he whispered softly to the slumbering Eden and pressed a kiss to his lover's ear. "I promise."  
  
Eden softly sighed and whispered Yami's name as he curled up in his sleep. Yami wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked to the door. He let the maid inside and looked down at her.  
  
"Be sure that he gets some clothes," he said and nodded his head towards Eden.  
  
The maid nodded and quickly helped Yami dress in his meeting clothes. He nodded a thank you to her and left the room. The maid watched him close the door behind him.  
  
Once he was gone, the maid turned to the sleeping Eden. She reached into the front of her dress and slipped out a small dagger. She walked towards him, crawled onto the bed, and on top of him. She sat up on his chest and stared down at him as she waited for him to awaken.  
  
Eden smiled when he thought it was Yami sitting on him and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw that this was not his Pharaoh but a maid with a knife aimed directly at his heart. He started to struggle to throw the maid off him yet it is hard since this maid has a dagger held close to his skin and moving makes the dagger come closer.  
  
"The Pharaoh ordered for you to be done away with," whispered the maid as her eyes narrowed. "He said that you did not sastify him and since you didn't sastify him, you'll are to be disposed."  
  
Eden called out Yami's name for help.  
  
"And calling for him won't work," spat the maid. "His highness will never save a peasant like you."  
  
Eden's eyes widen. He just couldn't believe it, this had to be a bad dream.  
  
"No.......it couldn't be......." he said. "Not my Yami.......not my handsome Pharaoh King.........he would never ignore me........he said he loves me."  
  
"You think the Pharaoh would love the likes of you?" said the maid with a disgusted look on her face. "Hah. He always tells his toys that just so he gets the one thing he wants from them is pleasure."  
  
The maid smirked when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly Eden's eyes narrowed and filled with rage as he once again tried to push the maid off his chest; he wanted to kill Yami for doing this to him.  
  
The maid flipped the dagger and slashed at Eden's arm. He cursed and pulled back his wounded arm as blood streamed down his arm.  
  
The maid turned to the door and yelled out 'Guards!'. Two guards burst into the room. They closed the doors behind them and ran over to the maid and Eden. One took hold of his hands and pinned them down to the upper part of the bed, and the other took hold of his legs and pinned them down to the lower part of the bed.  
  
Eden watched with bulging eyes as the maid raised the dagger high into the air. He struggled helplessly and tried to free himself from the guard's grips. With a smirk on her face she moved the dagger downwards and embedded it deep into Eden's chest; into his breaking heart.  
  
***  
  
Yami entered the throne room and glared at all of the members of the Royal Counsel who were all sitting and cowering in their seats. The doors closed behind him  
  
"What is so important that you had to go and drag me out of bed for?" he hissed. His arms folded over his chest.  
  
The room remained silent until Counselor Marlic stood up and cleared his throat. All eyes, including Yami's, were focused on him.  
  
"Well, you see your majesty, that has been many-" Eden's scream of pain interrupted Marlic's news about the havoc in Egypt.  
  
Yami's eyes widened when he recognized the sound of the scream.  
  
"Eden!" he yelled and turned to run out of the room but ended up running into the closed doors.  
  
He cursed his stupidity and kicked the doors open. He raced from the throne room as fast as he could until he reached his chambers. He thrust his hands against the doors, which caused them to swing open and slam against the walls. His eyes were huge at the sight he saw.  
  
Eden was lying on the bed surrounded by a pool of blood, his blood; a dagger is embedded deeply into his chest. He is deadly pale, and doesn't appear to be breathing.  
  
Yami slowly walked to his wounded lover, completely shocked. He stopped when he heard the sounds of a female whimpering. Puzzled, he walked closer to the bed and peered over the other side.  
  
On the other side of the bed the maid was sitting on the floor shaking in fright. Yami was going to ask her what happened to Eden but his eyes caught the sight of red on the maid's hands and clothes. The question Yami was going to ask had already been answered by the maid even though she didn't utter a word.  
  
"You!" roared Yami as his eyes filled with fire and rage. "Why in the name of Ra have you done this?!"  
  
The Millennium eye appeared on his forehead which caused a gold aura to out line his body and the Millennium eye to glow.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I" stuttered the maid, her eyes filled with terror.  
  
Before she can say another word Yami grabbed her face and lifted her high into the air. He made sure that her throat was bared while he reached out towards the dagger. He pulled the dagger out of his lover's body as his eyes stared the horrified maid.  
  
"No! Oh Ra no!" cried the maid and she started to struggled pathetically. "Please.have mercy your majesty, hig-"  
  
Yami silenced the maid's by slicing her throat open with the dagger. Her blood sprayed all over Yami's face and clothes.  
  
"How dare you expect mercy from me when you showed no mercy to Eden," he hissed and dropped the dead corpse to the ground.  
  
The maid's blood slide down his face as he glared down at her dead body.  
  
"She couldn't have done this alone," said Yami as he tried to wipe the blood off his face with his hand. "The had to be others..........but who..........."  
  
Yami's head lifted when he heard a small moan.  
  
"Eden.?" whispered Yami and turned his head to look to his lover.  
  
Eden's admitted a weak moan and his eyes slowly opened. He turned his eyes to Yami's direction. His eyes widened when he saw that Yami was holding the dagger that was plunged into him.  
  
"I......it is true.........." he thought to himself. "He did.......want me........dead..........."  
  
He then remembered stories of Yami being gifted with the powers of Ra and he had the power to manipulate people's minds. He then told himself that Yami placed a spell on him and tricked him into believing that he was seeing a maid pressing a knife into his chest.  
  
Eden's glare caused Yami to wince.  
  
"Yo-You........" coughed Eden. "You.........we-were.......the..........on- one..........wh.......who.......stab-stabbed..........me."  
  
Yami's eyes widened once again and he looked to the bloody dagger in his hand. He dropped it to the floor which fell and pierced itself into the dead maid's neck.  
  
"No," said Yami, his voice filled with panic. "It wasn't me who stabbed you, it-"  
  
"I..........I loved you..........Yami," interrupted Eden, tears filling his eyes. "How........how could.......you............use........m-me......."  
  
Eden's eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. Tears slid down his cheeks as his body lay lifelessly on the bed as his strength and soul left his body.  
  
Yami couldn't believe his eyes. This wonderful creature that he have been with for months, the first man that he ever loved, was gone.........  
  
"N-No............Why Ra........Why.........." he cried as he fell to his knees.  
  
Yami doesn't remember the time he first cried but now that will change. He felt tears fill up his eyes and his head threw back. His eyes closed tightly as tears mixed with the maid's blood on his face flew away from his face from throwing his head back. They fell to the floor like blood rain as he screamed out through his blood tears.  
  
"EDEN!!"  
  
The room darkens as Yami collapses onto his dead lover's chest, sobbed his name, and begged for him to open his eyes and come back to him.......  
  
Eden helped Yami love for the very first time.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
  
  
Yami opened his eyes and turned his head to Alice who had tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Why did the maid kill Eden-san.?" she whispered and sniffled.  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I do not know, Alice," he said. "All I know is that I later on found the two other people who killed him.............my own guards."  
  
He closed his eyes again.  
  
"When he died, I felt like a piece of my heart was stolen away from me. It was the first time I felt sad that someone died..........I turned bitter and hateful that day. I couldn't stand to love another."  
  
He then smiled alittle  
  
"But now that I have my Aibou, I am once again at peace."  
  
He opened his eyes and stood.  
  
"Its very late," he said and turned his eyes to the clock which said three twenty two a.m. "I've kept you and Aibou up for too long and it is time for you two to get some rest.............you both have school tomorrow I assume."  
  
She nodded and stood up.  
  
"Arigato for telling me the story, Yami-san," she said and smiled a thank you.  
  
Alice turned, walked over to her suitcase and opened it. She knelt in front of it and took out her nightgown, toothbrush, and hairbrush. She stood up and wondered off into the bathroom to prepare for bed.  
  
Once she closed the door to the bathroom Yami closed his eyes and went back to talking to Yugi in their mind world.  
  
"I take it you heard my story, Aibou," he said and his eyes saddened slightly at the sight of Yugi's tears; he hated it when his Aibou cried. "I hope it doesn't change your opinion about me."  
  
Yugi shook his head frantically and quickly wiped his tears away.  
  
"Not at all Yami.I just found it sad," Yugi managed to say.  
  
A puzzled look suddenly appeared in his eyes. "One thing bothers me though. Where do the Millennium Gloves come in and how did Eden come back with his memories?"  
  
Yami blinked and then placed a hand on his chin.  
  
"Good question Aibou," he said. "The gods created the gloves and placed Eden's soul into them so that he would be reincarnated. They told me that his memories of our past would be erased because bad things could happen if he remembered. And they were right.........."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"I then placed the gloves into a box and had it buried," he continued and suddenly frowned. "As for him remembering our past, that is a mystery. He wasn't suppose to remember me."  
  
"I feel like I am in a mystery movie," said Yugi who smiled to lighten up the mood.  
  
With a chuckle Yami reached out and pulled Yugi into his arms. He placed a small kiss onto Yugi's nose.  
  
"Gomen Aibou," he said and grinned down at his little light. "This isn't a movie, it's quite real."  
  
"I know," said Yugi with a chuckle as he kissed Yami on the chin and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Anyway," mumbled Yami. "You need your rest Aibou. I'd rather not have you be like Jounouchi; sleeping all the time in class."  
  
Yugi laughed as Yami released him.  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow we can try to figure out more about Eden's mysterious death and how he remembers what happened in the past," said Yugi as he moved back from Yami.  
  
"Perhaps Aibou.Perhaps..." said Yami.  
  
He closed his eyes once again as Yugi went off to his little playroom to get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
Yugi appeared back in his room and looked around to see that Alice is no longer in the bathroom.  
  
"Alice-san?" he softly called.  
  
He turned his head and smiled as he saw that she was lying on the far side of his bed fast asleep. Yugi took off his Millennium puzzle, and placed it on his bedside table beside Alice's Millennium gloves.  
  
He then changed out of his school uniform and into boxers and a T-shirt. He crawled onto his bed beside Alice and pulled the covers up to cover their bodies.  
  
"I wonder if we will be able to find any answers about Yami and Eden's past," he whispered and gazed quietly over at Alice's Millennium Gloves sitting on his bedside table.  
  
"Aibou," said Yami who pretended to sound angry to tease Yugi. " I don't hear the sound of you asleep."  
  
Yugi jumped a little; he did not expect that.  
  
"Hai Hai" said Yugi.  
  
He softly chuckled as he closed his eyes and curled up. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
***  
  
Yami softly sighed as he walked to his bed. He flopping onto his soft comforter and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Eden," he whispered to himself. "I'll fine a way to turn you go back to your peaceful self........that is a promise I intend to keep......."  
  
He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
**Whew, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it! ^^. Stay turned for 'Chapter 5: Unaware Feelings'.**  
  
  
  
**Translations for Chapter 4: (Gomen - Sorry) (Arigato - Thank you) (Hai - Yes)** 


	5. Chapter 5: Unaware Feelings

**Warning, this Chapter also contains Yaoi Lemon. Read at own risk. Also, please review!**  
  
**Translations for Chapter 5: (Daijoubu? - Are you ok?) (Iie - No) (Hai - Yes) (Ohaiyo - Good Morning) (Ja ne - See ya) (Arigato - Thank you) (Yosh - Good) (Gomen/Gomenasai - Sorry/I'm sorry) (Baka - Idiot) (Oyasumi - Goodnight) (Donata desu ka? - Who are you?) (Tondemo nai - Never) (Hanash te - Let me go) (Tasukete - Help me) (Tenshi - Angel) (Yamero - Stop or Stop it) (Kami-sama - God) (Watashi no - My) (Doshita no desuka? - What is the matter/What's wrong?) (Onegai - Please) (Ojii-san - Grandfather)**  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Un-aware Feelings  
  
  
  
Weeks have gone by since Alice's arrival. Yugi and Alice have gone to school early in hopes that they could speak to each other alone; they didn't talk about Eden in front of Yugi's friends because they didn't want to worry them and they needed to discuss it first.  
  
But they never had the chance to be alone and talk about Eden because Jounouchi seemed to follow Alice everywhere they went; he would even follow Yugi and Alice home to stay for dinner and most of the night just to talk and gap at Alice.  
  
Yugi didn't really mind this even though he was a little confused about Jounouchi's strange behavior ever since he met Alice. Jounouchi was also there every morning to walk to school with them. On weekends, Jounouchi would beg Yugi to let him stay the night just so he could talk to Alice.  
  
Alice and Yugi woke up early in the morning to avoid seeing Jounouchi. When they made it to school and stepped into the classroom it was empty. Yugi took a seat in his desk while Alice sat on top of his desk.  
  
"Has Eden said much lately about Yami?" Yugi asked as he sat up in his chair while looking at Alice.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Iie, he hasn't so far."  
  
Yugi lifted his head up to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"I've been wondering about how Eden knew about Yami and I sharing minds," he said while staring up at the ceiling. "Could he sense him?"  
  
Alice shook her head once again.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Yugi-kun," she replied. "I asked Eden-san many times about how he knew. He said it was coincidence. He never really tells me much about himself; he avoided my questions of his past by telling me his hobbies and interests."  
  
With a sigh Alice slid off Yugi's desk and walked over to the window.  
  
"If only we knew why Eden-san was killed," she said. "Yami-san swore that he loved Eden-san and since I have heard his side of the story. I believe him. I just wonder why Yami's own guards killed his beloved?"  
  
She stood in front of the window, peering out to see if she could spot Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, or Bakura approaching the school.  
  
"I have a sad feeling that we might never know why Eden's death occurred," he said as his eyes saddened. "Yami seemed depressed since that night he encountered Eden and saw that Eden's hatred towards him still lives."  
  
Alice looked over at Yugi and saw that something seems to be bothering him and making him look depressed.  
  
"Yugi-kun?" she said and turned to face him. "Daijoubu?"  
  
Yugi said nothing for a few minutes. Suddenly, his head jerked up and he blinked.  
  
"Huh?" he said and quickly turned his sad expression into his usual happy one. "Oh, hai, Alice-san. I was just........thinking, that's all."  
  
As Yugi closed his eyes and made his smile bigger, Alice looked at Yugi sadly.  
  
"Yugi-kun........" she whispered as she had a feeling that there was something bothering him.  
  
They both stood fell silent, having nothing else to say to each other. The only sound in the room was the class clock tickling.  
  
Moments later, Jounouchi, and Honda threw the doors open to the classroom and walked inside; they didn't know it wasn't empty and it appears they were in a heated conversation.  
  
"So anyway," explained Jounouchi. "I was hoping that today I would Alice- chan to go on a da-AHHH!"  
  
Jounouchi had caught the sight of Yugi and Alice in the room, which caused him to shout. He turned his head and looked sheepishly at Yugi while Honda was covering his mouth with his hand to hide his snickering. Alice blinked.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Jounouchi," smiled Yugi; he has no clue why Jounouchi is suddenly looking sheepish. "Ohaiyo, Honda."  
  
Jounouchi said nothing; he was blushing and staring at Alice.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Yugi," replied Honda and then he looked to Alice. "Ohaiyo, Alice- chan."  
  
Honda looked over at Jounouchi and smirked. Earlier Jounouchi had his chest swelled and a brave look on his face while bragging about how he was going to ask Alice to go on a date with him. But now, he is acting like a kid scared of a little, harmless kitten.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Honda-kun," said Alice.  
  
She looked over at Jounouchi. "Ohaiyo, Jounouchi-kun."  
  
Jou's face turned redder when Alice looked over at him.  
  
"What did you want to ask me, Jounouchi-kun?" she said as she closed her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
Jounouchi gulped nervously as Honda gave him a sly grin and nudged his shoulder with his elbow.  
  
"Yea, Jounouchi-kun," taunted Honda. "Tell Alice-chan about how you were planning to ask her out on a da-"  
  
Jounouchi covered Honda's mouth and smiled stupidly at Alice.  
  
"Ehehehehe.don't mind him," said Jounouchi. "He's been hearing and seeing things lately. On our way here he was telling me that pink bunnies were dancing all around him throwing flowers at his feet."  
  
Honda glared at him and tried to pry his hand off his mouth. Both Alice and Yugi blinked as Jounouchi started pulling Honda out of the classroom.  
  
"I am just going to take him to see the nurse," said Jou, laughing nervously. "Don't worry about old Honda, he'll be fine."  
  
Alice swore she heard Jou whisper 'For now'.  
  
"We'll be right back," he continued as he threw Honda out of the room and slammed the sliding door closed. About ten seconds later, Anzu walked into the room with a funny look on her face.  
  
"Anzu!" cried Yugi who smiled happily. "Ohaiyo."  
  
"Ohaiyo, Yugi," said Anzu. "Ohaiyo, Alice. What did Honda do to Jounouchi this time?"  
  
She closed the door behind her and walked over to them.  
  
"Ohaiyo Anzu-chan," replied Alice. "Honda-kun was trying to tell me that Jounouchi-kun wanted to ask me to go on a..........'da'. Then Jounouchi-kun suddenly grabbed him and dragged him out the room saying that Honda-kun was seeing and hearing things."  
  
"Yea, it was weird," Yugi added. "Jounouchi seemed to have wanted him and Honda out of the room ever since he saw us."  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi. Seeing that both Yugi and Alice are quite clueless about what Jounouchi was intending to do, she sighed and placed her hand against her forehead.  
  
"Ah, forget I asked," she said. "They probably ran off to find an fighting area to finish each other off."  
  
They laughed as the classroom door slid open once again. While classmates started piling into the room, Yugi was whispering into Anzu's ear, quickly explaining to her about what a few weeks ago. He told her Eden, and about Yami's story of him and Eden's past in Egypt when Yami was Pharaoh. Anzu nodded her head as she listened.  
  
"I thought that Alice-chan's gloves looked strange," she whispered. "They are actually one of the following Millennium items."  
  
Yugi nodded and then looked over to the door to see Bakura enter the room just when the school bell rang for classes to start.  
  
"Hey, Bakura!" called Yugi, waving his hand over to him to get his attention. "Ohaiyo!"  
  
Yugi looked to the door and sighed; he had a feeling that Jounouchi and Honda are going to be scolded at by the Sensei if they didn't walk in right now.  
  
With a smile, Bakura made his way over to Yugi and friends; he wasn't looking at Alice nor did he greet her when she said good morning to him.  
  
"Hey, what's new?" said Bakura as he took a seat on top of a desk.  
  
Yugi leaned over and started to explain to Bakura about what happened a few weeks ago with Alice. Bakura wasn't interested at first, but when Eden's name was brought up he seem quite interested.  
  
Yugi finished his story just as the Sensei stepped into the class and told everyone to take their seats while he takes their attendance. Yugi then thought to himself about how Jounouchi and Honda were in for it now for being late.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jounouchi dragged Honda into the boy's washrooms to 'talk' with him.  
  
"Why did you do that, Honda?" he growled and folded his arms as he leaned his back against the wall. "I was going to ask Alice out later today but you almost spoiled it and now I have lost my courage to ask her."  
  
"I was just trying to help," replied Honda as he held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "I figured you would chicken out as always."  
  
Jounouchi growled, turned, and started throwing punches at the paper towel dispenser.  
  
"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" he cursed and sent one last blow to the dispenser.  
  
Honda stared at Jounouchi with wide eyes and started to back away.  
  
"Hey, Jou, gomen," apologized Honda; he saw that Jounouchi's knuckles were turning red. "I really was just trying to help but I'll back off. Just don't hurt yourself, ok?  
  
Jounouchi slightly panted then took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Daijoubu, Honda," he said. "I just.............I just really like this girl.........she........she's different then all the others here. I may sound pathetic and stuff but its true."  
  
He turned his head and looked at Honda.  
  
"I've never felt this way before, my heart jumps like a jack hammer every time I se her. I think I am in-" the sound of the school bell interrupted Jou.  
  
Both of them looked to each other and cursed out loud; they were late for class. They raced out of the bathroom and ran as fast as they could towards their classroom, hoping that their Sensei wasn't there yet.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Where are Hiroto-san and Katsuya-san?" asked the Sensei as he looked around the class with an attendance book in his hand.  
  
"They were here earlier Sensei," said Yugi. "I think they went to get their textbooks."  
  
The class door was thrown open as Jounouchi and Honda fell into the classroom with Honda landing on to Jounouchi's back. They both gasped for air; they have been running non-stop to get to class.  
  
"Well now........Katsuya-san......Hiroto-san.." said the Sensei as he peered down at the two sheepish looking boys. "What is your excuse for being late?"  
  
"Well........ummm" they both said.  
  
Jounouchi looked over at Yugi. Yugi was holding up his textbook and gesturing to Jounouchi's; his textbook dropped out of his bag when he fell.  
  
At first Jounouchi had no idea what Yugi was trying to tell him. Then it hit him. With a nod, Jounouchi reached out and picked up his textbook. He lifted it high into the air to show the Sensei and the classroom.  
  
"We forgot our textbooks," said Jounouchi and threw a quick glare at Honda when he started to open his mouth. "We thought that we had time to grab them but our lockers are far from the class so we ran back here as fast as we could."  
  
Honda closed his mouth, then looked up at the Sensei to see his reaction. The Sensei looked at them for a moment as if pondering about punishing them or letting them off, then smiled.  
  
"Very well, make sure that you don't forget your books next time so this won't happen again," he said. "Please go to your seats."  
  
Honda and Jounouchi jumped to their feet, bowed their heads to the sensei and scurried off to their seats. As Jounouchi took his seat, he looked over at Yugi.  
  
"Arigato, Yugi" he said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a life savor."  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded his head as Jounouchi slide his hand away from his shoulder to quickly ruffle his hair. Yugi and Jounouchi turned their attentions to the Sensei who told them to take out their math books and do a few questions  
  
While the teacher was writing a question up on the chalkboard, Jounouchi shifted his eyes from his textbook to the chalkboard, to Alice, and then back to his textbook. He then turned his eyes to see Honda winking at him and holding a thumbs up as sign for good luck. He looked away quickly and looked over at Alice. He gulped loudly.  
  
Alice, having not seen Jounouchi staring at her, was looking at Bakura. Bakura was looking from the chalkboard, to her direction. His eyes narrowed slightly when Alice's eyes came in contact with his.  
  
Alice looked away and closed her eyes; she remembering having a talk Eden on the night of his and Yami's encounter and forgot to mention this to Yugi. She opened her eyes and she spaced out as she went through her and Eden's conversation in her mind.  
  
  
  
///Flash back///  
  
  
  
"You nuisance," growled Eden. "How dare you interrupt me and Yami. I was so close to having my revenge fulfilled."  
  
Eden and Alice were standing in her mind room arguing. Her room is filled with cases of Japanese and English CD's (She always thinks about music, she plans to be a singer or a songwriter when she is older). On a table there is piles of paper that are songs, and poetry written by her. A large stereo system with 20inch speakers sitting on a table where disco lights are decorated around it, and close by her stereo system is her king size waterbed.  
  
Alice looked at him and frowned. She folded her arms as she stared up at him.  
  
"I won't let you harm Yugi-kun and his friends," she replied. "You told me that you wanted to speak to Yugi-kun but you ended up threatening him to see Yami-san. I didn't do anything at first because I wanted to see what you wanted from Yami-san, but when you accidentally said to me that tonight was the last night he would ever see, I had to stop you."  
  
Eden hissed at her, turned and slammed his clenched fist against the door of her room.  
  
"Damn you, Alice," he yelled, "Why couldn't a stupid broad become the keeper of the Millennium Gloves so that way she wouldn't interfere with my business."  
  
"Perhaps you were given a girl with brains because someone up there didn't want you to harm Yami-san," she countered and turned her back to him.  
  
Eden looked over to her and sighed, turning around to face her.  
  
"Alice........you don't understand what he did to me........you see, Yami-" Alice held a hand up and pressed her fingers against Eden's lips to silence him.  
  
"Eden-san......." she whispered as she stared into his eyes. "If there is an ounce of love in you for Yami-san, please let him tell his side of the story to you. What happened in your past was not his fault."  
  
She backed away from him with tears in her eyes. Eden stared at her; he hated it when women cry because it reminded him so much of his mother.  
  
"If you promise not to kill him and let him tell his side of the story to you, I will let you see Yami-san again," she continued. "Perhaps if you listen to him, his love for you might come back. I'll give you time to think over my offer, think carefully."  
  
She walked up to him and pushed him towards the door. She opened it and directed him out. As he walked out he noticed that she was lowering her head as if hiding something.  
  
"Oyasumi, Eden-san," she said while her head was lowered. "I must rest........school day tomorrow."  
  
He started to say goodnight to her but she closed the door before he could say a word.  
  
Alice pressed her back against her door and slowly slid down till she was sitting on the floor. Her head lowered as she pulled her knee's close to her chin. Streams of tears slid down her cheeks and under her chin. With a sob she buried her face into her knees and cried about why no one in this world seems to love her.  
  
Everyone she has loved seems to leave her; her parents for example, or they'd run into another's arms; like the past people she liked back in Canada. Even though Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu were her friends she still feels quite alone.  
  
Bakura seems to dislike her and she doesn't know why. She remembered that Eden said he wanted to talk to Bakura but after his encounter with him Eden never said a word about what happened. It made her feel that they were discussing things behind her back.  
  
"Why can't I be truly happy like Yami-san and Eden-kun were........." she said as she continued to cry as hard as she could. "It........It's not fair..........."  
  
Eden had been listening to what she was saying the whole time; his ear is pressed against the door and his eyes are sad looking. He wished that he could go in and comfort her but she wanted him out and him being there might make her worse.  
  
He sighed when he heard her crying stop due to exhaustion. He turned and walked towards his room; he assumed she went to sleep.  
  
"Alice-chan, gomena sai," he whispered as he pushed open his door. "I hate hurting you just as much as I hate hurting Yami, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for women and I cannot forgive Yami until I am convinced that he really wasn't the one who killed me."  
  
Eden stepped into his room and gently closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
///End of Flashback//.  
  
  
  
"Shikaru-san..........? Shikaru-san? SHIKARU-SAN!".  
  
Alice jumped and fell to the floor, her textbook landed on her head after she threw it up from being startled by the Sensei shouting at her. While Alice was daydreaming the Sensei was standing in front of her tapping his foot while holding a long measuring stick. The students were peering over at them.  
  
Still tapping his foot the Sensei watched as Alice plucked the book from her head and quickly slid back into her seat. She smiled up at the Sensei and tried to laugh off her clumsiness.  
  
"Shikaru-san, I usually punish those who don't pay attention in class," said the Sensei as he folded his arms and looked down at a embarrassed Alice.  
  
Jounouchi started to glare at the sensei.  
  
"Oh no you don't you jerk," he thought to himself. "Nothing is going to stop me from asking Alice-chan out today."  
  
"But since you are still new here, I'll let it go this once," said the Sensei.  
  
He held out a piece of chalk to her. "Now please go and solve the math problem on the board."  
  
Alice sighed in relief and took the chalk. She stood up to walk up to the chalkboard. Jounouchi also sighed in relief as he watched her move to the chalkboard; he swore that if the sensei told her to stay after class he would be out for his blood. Jounouchi told himself that he must be brave and ask Alice to go to the movies with him, right after school.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
When classes have finally ended, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were hanging out the front gate of the school. Yugi had told Jounouchi and Honda about Alice's Millennium item having the spirit of Yami's old lover from his past.  
  
At first Jounouchi thought that Yugi was hinting him that Alice turns into a guy and loves Yami, then looked relief when Yugi said they were both two completely different people; Alice and Eden were just like Yugi and Yami.  
  
Jounouchi turned his head and waited for Alice to walk out of the school. When the bell sounded to end the school day, Bakura had grabbed Alice's hand and lead her out of the classroom; Jounouchi figured that Bakura just had some questions about Canada so he decided to wait till they was done.  
  
"Jou?" said Yugi as he gently tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Jounouchi? We are all going to Burger World, you coming?"  
  
"Iiya," said Jounouchi, having not taken his eyes off the school doors. "Go ahead without me, I might join you later."  
  
Yugi stood there for a moment then smiled.  
  
"Well, when you decide to join us invite Alice-chan if you see her. Also ask Bakura if he wants to join us. Ja ne, Jounouchi."  
  
Yugi turned and ran over to Honda and Anzu. They walked down the road while they talked and laughed. Jounouchi turned his head to watch them walk away, then turned his attentions back to the school doors.  
  
"Man, Bakura must be really interested in Canada."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura lead Alice to a quiet area. He released her hand and looked at her.  
  
"Alice-chan," he said and offered her a gentle smile. "Would you like to come over to my place for dinner? I would like to hear you tell me about Canada and what it is like there. I could tell you about England because I lived there for a few years."  
  
Alice blinked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was ignoring or being mean to you," he continued. "It was rude of me and I'd like to make it up to you. Let's start over."  
  
Happy that Bakura doesn't dislike her after all, she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I'd like that Bakura-kun," she said. "I've been wanting to get to know you and become friends with you."  
  
Bakura turned around as his evil self appeared. An evil smile stretched over his lips.  
  
"Yosh..............." he whispered and chuckled softly. "Just let me grab my books and we'll be on our way..........."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jounouchi's lifted his head when he heard the sound of the school doors opening; he was leaning against the side of the gate and came close to falling asleep since he was waiting for forty minutes to see Alice.  
  
"Finally," he thought as he brushed his hair back and straightened his jacket.  
  
Alice and Bakura walked out and headed towards Jounouchi's direction. Jounouchi stood there for a moment and waited for Alice to notice him; his heart was doing strange flip-flops in his chest as he watched her. When Alice noticed him, she smiled at him and waved to him. Jounouchi felt his cheeks starting to heat up again.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun!" she said as her and Bakura stopped in front of him.  
  
Jounouchi stood there, unable to move. He just stared down at her, silent.  
  
"I'm glad I ran into you," she said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yo.........You..........are......?" said Jounouchi, feeling like he was in one of his dreams where Alice told him she had been admiring him for so long and that she would be honored to go out with him.  
  
Alice nodded and smiled up at him. Jounouchi swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"That's great cause...........cause I........I.......I...." started Jounouchi, but Alice cut him off.  
  
"Could you tell Yugi-kun that I am going to Bakura-kun's house for dinner tonight?" she asked. "I would tell him but I've seemed to have missed him."  
  
Jounouchi stood there with his mouth hanging open. His head dropped and he started calling himself a baka over and over for letting Bakura steal her first.  
  
"I.........er......" said Jounouchi.  
  
Then he sadly sighed and nodded his head. "Ya.........sure........I'll tell him."  
  
Alice smiled, leaped into his arms, and hugged him; Jounouchi was very thankful that he wasn't the type to get nosebleeds easily from blushing.  
  
"Arigato, Jou-kun," she whispered.  
  
She released him and ran off with Bakura.  
  
"Ja ne!" she called as she waved to him while her and Bakura walked down the left side of the street. "See you tomorrow1"  
  
Jounouchi stood there with a huge grin on his face; he looked as though he went out and got himself wasted.  
  
"Well............it's a start........" said Jounouchi as he laughed a little goofy laugh. "Besides, there is always tomorrow............."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bakura had lead Alice to his mansion. They made their way inside and towards the living room for tea. Bakura asked her about Canada and why she moved to Japan while they had tea and cookies. She, of course, avoided his questions about her parents by asking him to pass the cream, the sugar, or the plate of cookies. Bakura stopped his questions about her parents and then asked her about what she likes about Japan.  
  
At six o'clock they went into the dining hall for dinner. While having steak and prawns for dinner, Bakura told Alice all about England and what it was like living there. They talked and laughed together, seeming to be enjoying each other's company.  
  
After having a slice of Cheesecake for dessert, dinner has ended and Bakura offered Alice a tour of his home. He offered his arm and she took it. He guided her out of the dining to start the tour.  
  
"You have already seen the living room and dining room, so I guess my room is next," said Bakura as his evil side appeared to smirk while Alice looked away to study some parts of the house.  
  
He led her up the stairs and down a narrow hallway towards his room.  
  
"Here we are," said Bakura. "This is my bedroom."  
  
He reached out and opened the door. In a gentlemen matter he allowed Alice to enter. She stepped in as Bakura flicked the light switch on and gazed around with an amazed look.  
  
His room is quite large and is painted a dark red. It's nicely clean and is smells fresh and he has one window with dark red curtains that match his painted room. Near the window is his desk with a lab top computer. Alice turned her gaze from the computer to his bed. His bed is quite large with dark red quilts and many pillows.  
  
"It looks like he really likes the color of red," she thought to herself as she stepped further into the room. Yami Bakura once again appeared and smirked evilly at Alice. He closed the door loudly and quickly locked it. Alice gulped slightly.  
  
"Ba......Ba.........Bakura...........kun........?" she said and slowly turned around to face him.  
  
But instead of seeing the handsome, sweet, side of Bakura, she was now looking at a evil Bakura with a twisted smirk on his face. Her eyes widened in fear and she backed away slowly.  
  
"What's the matter Alice-chan?" mocked Yami Bakura. "Scared?"  
  
He threw his head back and laughed. Alice backed away till she bumped into the bed and fell back with a gasp. Just as she was about to get up Yami Bakura pounced right on top of her and wrestled with her. Not able to over power him, she pinned to the bed; his hands pinned her wrists down and his knees pinned her legs down to the bed. She softly panted.  
  
"Now, Alice-chan," he whispered and leaned down so that his lips brushed against her ear. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
Alice closed her eyes and shivered. She tried to turn her head away from Yami Bakura's lips on her ear.  
  
"Donata desu ka...........?" she whimpered.  
  
She gasped a little when his lips captured her ear lobe and gently suckled. This sent Alice into a fit of shivers.  
  
"I am Bakura, Alice-chan," he said as he let the tip of his tongue flick over the shell of her ear. "Yami Bakura to be exact."  
  
Alice's eyes widened.  
  
"I am, shall you say, a collector," he said. "I collect things like this."  
  
He pulled up his Millennium Ring hidden underneath his shirt and dangled it in front of her. "This is my Millennium Ring. I am collecting the Millennium items and you happen to have one just like Yugi."  
  
He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her gloved hands. Alice wiggled.  
  
"Now then, Alice," he continued as he leaned his face close to Alice's that caused their lips to barely touch as he whispered against her lips. "Give me your Millennium Gloves and I'll let you go unharmed."  
  
At first Alice didn't saw a word, then her eyes narrowed and she started to struggle.  
  
"Tondemo nai!" she cried as she struggled. "Hanash te!"  
  
This just caused Yami Bakura to pin her further down into the mattress of his bed.  
  
"I see that you refuse," he growled. "I'll give you one last chance to change your mind and hand them over to me. If you don't, I'll take them by force. What's it going to be?"  
  
The answer that she gave him was a raged glare. With a snort he moved up so that he was sitting on Alice's stomach. He then lifted her hands up with one had so that they were right in front of his face.  
  
"Very well. I have no choice but to take them by force," he said and used his free hand to try and tug her right glove off. "Once I get these I will have some fun with you before you leave."  
  
He laughed evilly as he continued to tug at Alice's right glove as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Iie!" she cried and threw her head back. "Eden-kun! Tasukete!"  
  
The golden eye on her right glove that Yami Bakura was trying to take off suddenly glowed and light shot up from it. Yami Bakura fell backwards off the bed and his hands covered his eyes as he groaned in pain from the sudden burst of light in his eyes. Once the light cleared he sat up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Alice?" he said with a smirk as he got to his feet. "I am gonna pretend that didn't happen and forgive you just this once if you hand the gloves over willingly."  
  
As he peered at the figure lying on the bed. His eyes widened and he scrambled away. Eden was lying on the bed in a sexy pose and innocently smiling at the shocked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Why Bakura, how nice of you to see me," he said as he sat up; he is wearing an over shirt and pants. "But I am afraid that Alice is away for now so your stuck with me."  
  
"You again," Yami Bakura growled. "You've interfere again with my business and this time I won't let you off easy."  
  
Eden gave him a pouting look.  
  
"Well damn" he said, folding his arms as he continued to pout. "I was hoping that you would be the innocent one. I much rather have the uke side of you."  
  
Yami Bakura glowered at him and lunged at him.  
  
"I'll make you pay for disrupting me!" he snarled as he landed on top of Eden and tried to pin him to the bed.  
  
Eden, who was looking quite amused at Yami Bakura's attempts to pin him, rolled them over and pinned him to the bed with ease.  
  
"Tsk Tsk," said Eden as he sat up on Yami Bakura's chest and folded his arms. "You need to control your temper. Just give me the uke side of you."  
  
He growled at Eden and struggled to get free; Eden was using his knees to pin Yami Bakura's arms down.  
  
"I could sit here all night until you give me the uke Bakura," said Eden as he stared down at the struggling Yami Bakura. "If you struggle harder you might be able to slightly move me."  
  
After a few minutes Yami Bakura finally gave up on struggling.  
  
"What the hell do you want my other side?" he growled as he stared up at an amused Eden.  
  
"If you were a man charmed by a gorgeous man that resembles an Angel, then you would understand," he answered.  
  
Yami Bakura continued to glare up at Eden.  
  
"Oh?" said Eden with a chuckle as he leaned down and glared back at Bakura. "Want to have a glaring contest? How fun, if I win I get to have uke Bakura."  
  
They glared at each other for a moment, then Yami Bakura blinked.  
  
"I'll get you next time, Eden," he hissed.  
  
He closed his eyes as the Millennium ring glowed and covered him in light. The uke Bakura appeared and looked up at a delighted Eden.  
  
"My tenshi has been freed from the ugly akuma," he said and relaxed his grip on Bakura as stared down into his eyes.  
  
Bakura stared up him, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"What do you want from me, Eden?" he asked and squirmed slightly.  
  
"We didn't get to finish what we started the last time we met," he replied and learned down to nuzzle Bakura's soft, white, hair. "You rudely ran away from me, now you must be punished."  
  
Eden leaned down and took hold of Bakura's Millennium Ring necklace with his teeth, whipped it up over his head, and tossed it aside. He playfully growled when Bakura gasped and tried to get up to receive his necklace.  
  
"Now now, he will only try to interrupt us," said Eden as he continued to pin Bakura. "Now that I have rid of one of the nuisances, its time to remove the rest of them."  
  
Bakura's eyes were wide open as Eden leaned down and used his teeth to slide Bakura's shirt up. Eden released his hands for a moment to quickly pull his shirt up and over his head.  
  
When Bakura leaned forward and tried to push Eden off him he encourage Bakura by grabbing his arms and pulling him close so that their lips were pressing tightly together. Bakura's protests were muffed as Eden parted their lips and thrust his tongue into his warm, sweet tasting mouth.  
  
Bakura, becoming drugged by Eden's taste and slowly closed his eyes. He allowed Eden to explore his mouth with his tongue. He softly moaned as Eden's tongue came in contact with his own and softly teased the top of it. Shyly at first, Bakura responded to Eden by playing with his tongue using his own.  
  
While their tongues wrestled and played, Eden let one arm wrap around Bakura while his free hand began to wonder down Bakura's chest to admire his silky smooth chest. Bakura arched into Eden's touch and mmmed softly.  
  
Eden's hand continued to travel till it came in contact with Bakura's belt buckle. He broke the kiss and smiled at Bakura. Bakura softly panted and gazed at him with drugged like eyes.  
  
"We can do away with these, Tenshi," Eden whispered as he slowly unbuckled Bakura's belt buckle.  
  
Bakura was shocked and he tried to wrench away from Eden embrace.  
  
"Yamero......!" he softly cried but Eden pulled him closer.  
  
"Daijoubu, Bakura," he whispered and nuzzled his neck softly. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Yamero........." whimpered Bakura.  
  
Eden unbuckled Bakura's belt and his hand slipped inside. Bakura arched his hips when Eden's hand came in contact with the bulge in his boxers. He groaned and his head feel back as Eden leaned forward and suckled on his Adams apple.  
  
Eden continued to tease Bakura's throat while his hand rubbed back and forth against the lump in his boxers. Eden used his other arm that is wrapped around Bakura to slide him into his lap so that their bodies touched. Bakura tossed his head side to side and groaned softly as Eden continued to rub his hand against his sensitive area.  
  
Bakura leaned down as Eden lifted his head to once again kiss his soft lips. While they kissed Eden moved his hand away from the lump in Bakura's boxers. Bakura whimpered as they kissed; he was disappointed when Eden stopped touching him. He then felt Eden's hand sliding into his boxers and his bare hand wrapping around his aching flesh. This caused Bakura to jump.  
  
Eden broke the kiss and smiled at Bakura. He loved the way Bakura looked now: his cheeks flushed, his eyes tightly closed as he ground his teeth together, his head throw back in pleasure, and his hips arching into Eden's hand as he felt his hand slide up and down his aching flesh.  
  
"E........E.........den............" moaned Bakura.  
  
Eden smirked and gently laid him back onto the bed.  
  
"If he is this sensitive he is going to scream when I do this to him..........." thought Eden as he kissed his way down Bakura's abdomen.  
  
He smiled as Bakura arched to his warm kisses.  
  
"You will love this, Tenshi," he whispered as he buried his face between Bakura's thighs.  
  
Bakura yelped when he felt Eden's mouth surround his hard flesh; he doesn't have any sexual experiences so this all so very new to him.  
  
While Eden softly suckled and teased Bakura's flesh with his mouth and tongue Bakura laid helplessly on the bed with his eyes closed tightly as he groaned out Eden's name in pleasure. Eden opened his mouth wider and took his entire length into his mouth.  
  
Bakura cried out loud and threw his head back as he felt himself climax for the first time. Eden pulled back just in time and smiled as he watched Bakura quiver while he enjoyed his first release. Bakura's hips fell to the bed as he panted; his very first climax exhausted him. Eden took a tissue and cleaned up his semen while he blushed from his first climax. He chuckled and continued to clean up Bakura.  
  
"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Bakura," he said as he kissed Bakura's red cheeks. "But then again, if you blush so much...........I wonder what other kinds of red I can make you turn."  
  
Bakura blinked as he watched Eden slide his hand around his hip and down his backside. With a startled gasp Bakura closed his eyes tightly as Eden's finger teased the entrance to his body. Eden remembered how he reacted on his first time with Yami and knew that he had to hurt Bakura slightly. He watched Bakura tense up as he slowly pushed the tip of his index finger into his entrance.  
  
"This will hurt tenshi," he said as he slid his finger deeper into Bakura and flinched when he heard Bakura wince. "Since it's your first time you will be uncomfortable at first. But I promise you the pain will past and you'll feel like you are in heaven."  
  
He slid his finger all the way into Bakura. At first Bakura winced then cried out in pleasure and arch his hips in response to his touch. Eden smirked a little and let the tip of his finger rub against a special spot inside him. Bakura shuddered and moaned his name.  
  
"I take it you like this, Bakura," he whispered as he slid another finger into him and swirled them around softly. He gently thrusted his fingers into him. Bakura tossed his head side to side while panting and groaning in pleasure.  
  
Eden continued to tease Bakura and smirked when Bakura whimpered and begged him not to stop touching him this way. Eden added a final finger into Bakura and started to pick up his pace.  
  
"Oh, kami-sama," Bakura gasped out. "I can't take it anymore!"  
  
He reached out and pulled Eden on top of him. He gazed up into Eden's eyes and pleaded him to end this torture he was inflecting upon him.  
  
"Do you want me to end your suffering, tenshi?" he asked gently as he flexed and swirled the three fingers inside Bakura which caused to gasp.  
  
"Ha.........Hai!" cried Bakura. "I can't stand it, it's too much!"  
  
Eden grinned at him and gently turned him onto his stomach.  
  
"Stay right where you are," he purred into Bakura's ear as he put his hands on his pants and slide them off.  
  
Bakura lifted his head slightly when he heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.  
  
Eden answered by taking his hips into his hands and lifting them slightly.  
  
"Gomen........." he whispered to Bakura. "This is going to hurt, but I promise to make it up to you."  
  
He gently inserted himself inside Bakura from behind and softly moaned as he felt his muscles surround him tightly. Bakura's eyes widened and he cried out in pain when Eden's arousal slid all the way inside him.  
  
"Kami-sama," whimpered Bakura as he clutched the bed sheets.  
  
Eden didn't move, he just waited patiently for Bakura to adjust to him. For some reason his heart started to ache as he heard Bakura's sounds of pain.  
  
"What's wrong with you Eden," he thought to himself. "Why do you feel hurt while he is in pain? He is just there for............for...........ohh damn........."  
  
He groaned when he felt Bakura pressing his hips gently into his to permit him to continue. His mouth twitched into a smirk as he gently ground his hips into Bakura's. Bakura gasped and closed his eyes.  
  
Eden teasingly rocked his hips against Bakura and pushed his hips forward and back. Bakura gripped the bed sheets with his hands as his teeth sank into the pillow his face was pressed into.  
  
"E-Eden" he mumbled in pleasure and his head tilting back.  
  
Eden growled out Bakura's name as he suddenly pulled him forward amd into his lap. Bakura's eyes snapped open as Eden penetrated deeper into him. They both groaned at the same time.  
  
Eden wrapped his arms around Bakura from behind and pressed his face into Bakura's back as his hips pushed forward and pulled back in a teasing rhythm. Bakura moaned and reached his hands out to clutched Eden's hands resting on his abdomen. Eden released his grip on Bakura and entwined their hands as used his arms to pull Bakura closer to his body.  
  
Bakura's body gently moved up and down as Eden continued to make love to him. Eden moved his head up and hissed as Bakura's muscles clenched tightly around him; Bakura did this to tease him. He moved forward and softly bit the back of Bakura's neck.  
  
"None of that, Tenshi," he whispered into his ear as he picked up his pace. "The only one who should be playing the villain is me. You can't be both victim and villain, Tenshi."  
  
Bakura clamped his teeth together to stop himself from screaming.  
  
After a few minutes of none stop thrusting, Eden freed one of his hands from Bakura's grip. He reached down and he took hold of Bakura's hard flesh. He softly squeezed. Bakura threw his head back and cried out Eden's name.  
  
"Yes Bakura, he purred as he quickly slid his hand up and down Bakura's length. "Cry for me, climax for me my Tenshi!"  
  
Bakura tossed his head side to side and panted faster.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama," Bakura thought to himself. "I am going to die!"  
  
His eyes closed tightly as he called out Eden's name. Eden grunted and release inside him. Bakura's cry turned into a long groan of pleasure.  
  
Bakura started to fall forward but Eden caught him with shaking arms and gently laid him onto his side. Eden fell beside the exhausted Bakura and panted softly. He lifted his head to look at him. He smiled when he saw that Bakura has fallen asleep.  
  
Eden crawled off the bed and got to his feet. He turned and pulled Bakura's quilt over him. He leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek.  
  
"This night is only the beginning, Tenshi," he whispered into Bakura's ear as he leaned back to gather his clothes.  
  
He sat down on the bed and pulled on his socks, then his boxers, his pants, and then his over shirt. He stood and turned to lean over Bakura and press a few more kisses to his brow.  
  
"Oyasumi, watashi no Tenshi," he whispered as he stood up and walk towards the door. He unlocked it and pushed it open. He stepped out of the room and turned his head to give Bakura one last smile. He flicked the light switch off and closed the door behind him.  
  
Bakura turned to his other side and had a small, sastifying smile on his beautiful mouth as he slept peacefully and dreamed about the next time he and Eden would see each other again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Eden sneaked into Yugi's house quickly. Once he closed the front door behind him his eyes closed and light beamed from the golden eye on his right glove. Alice appeared while the light cleared. She opened her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I...........I can't believe it........." she whimpered. "Eden- san........and.........Bakura-san........"  
  
She closed her eyes and looked back to when Eden and her talked after Eden left Bakura's house.  
  
  
  
//Flash back//  
  
  
  
Eden and Alice are in his dark room filled with pictures of lovers stabbing each other, friends turning their backs to each other, and many others that had to do with betrayal. He told her about what happened between him and Bakura. There is a red mark on his cheek from the slap she delivered to him after he told her.  
  
"How could you, Eden!" she yelled as she grabbed his shirt and stared up at him with tears in her eyes. "What about you loving Yami-san? And what about.........about......."  
  
She lowered her head. He gently removed her hands from his shirt and looked to her eyes.  
  
"Yami is in love with the one who possess the Millennium Puzzle," he said calmly. "I still love him but he is very protective of his Aibou and he couldn't turn his back to him."  
  
Alice looked up at him and sniffed.  
  
"But just of Bakura it doesn't mean that I will forgive Yami," he said with a growl. "I will kill him sooner or later."  
  
"But what about..............about.............my feelings!" she cried.  
  
Eden looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Your feelings..............?" he said.  
  
He then closed his eyes and shook his head at her. "Alice, I've told you that I don't have those kinds of feelings for women. I do love you because you freed me and we share bodies."  
  
He watched as Alice suddenly turned from him and walked out the door. He flinched when she slammed the door behind her. He softly sighed and turned towards his bed. He took a seat and he looked towards the pictures on the wall.  
  
"Perhaps Bakura will help me turn this ugly, disturbing, pictures into happy ones," he said as he lay back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling. "Perhaps Bakura will be the one to repair the damage Yami inflicted in my heart. Or else he can just be my personal toy."  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as images of Bakura danced through his mind. He felt his heartache as he thought about Bakura and then realised that he was starting to long for his Tenshi.  
  
  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
  
  
Yugi awakened to sound of his door being opened and closed. He lifted his head and looked to see Alice with her forehead pressed against the door.  
  
"Alice......?" he yawned out and he slid out of bed.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and made his way over to her. "Doshita no desuka?"  
  
His eyes widen after Alice turned and look at him with tears running down her cheeks. She then fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yugi stumbled back slightly as he felt her starting to weep.  
  
"Alice?" he said in a concerned voice while looking bewildered. "Did Bakura do something to upset you?"  
  
She shook her head quickly and softly sniffled. His arms went around her as he tried his best to comfort her.  
  
"Yugi........." she managed to wail out. "I.........I can't say it............its too painful...........Onegai.......just hold me for a moment."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and continued to hold her.  
  
"Let is all out Alice," he said softly to her.  
  
Alice cried for about forty minutes until she finally fell asleep in Yugi's arms. Yugi opened his eyes and looked down at Alice with a sigh. His Millennium Puzzle started to glow and caused Yami to appear. He picked her up and carried her over to Yugi's bed. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Poor girl," he said as he pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
He closed his eyes as he heard Yugi's voice call to him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yugi and Yami are standing in the hallway, near the rooms, in their mind world.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong with her?" asked a worried Yugi. "She went to Bakura's house this evening and came back like this."  
  
Yami pondered for a moment.  
  
"I don't know, Aibou," he responded and softly sighed.  
  
Yugi's eyes suddenly widened. "Do you think Yami Bakura..............attacked her?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi and shook his head.  
  
"It's doubtful," he answered as he walked over to Yugi and took him into his arms. "She didn't have any wounds or marks on her when I had saw her. This is my theory though. Perhaps Alice had some affection for Bakura but he turned her down. I could be wrong but that is my theory."  
  
Yugi cuddled close in Yami's arms as his eyes saddened.  
  
"Whatever it was that caused Alice to be upset, I feel sorry for her," he said as he closed his eyes when Yami placed a hand on his head and tenderly stroked his hair. "I hate to see my friends sad."  
  
"You have a big heart, Aibou, always thinking about your friends first," smiled Yami as he gently rocked Yugi back and forth in his arms. "I am sure that after she gets a good night's rest she'll be her normal self in the morning."  
  
Yugi nodded his head and softly yawned.  
  
"Get some rest now, Aibou," said Yami as he lifted Yugi into his arms and carried him to his bedroom  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yugi awakened in his bed the next day on a sunny Friday morning. He got up, stretched his arms, and turned his head to look at Alice. He blinked when he saw that she wasn't there.  
  
"Maybe she went downstairs for breakfast," he thought to himself as he slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower.  
  
After showering and changing into his school clothes he grabbed his Millennium puzzle, walked downstairs, and entered the kitchen. His Grandpa looked up at him and smiled; Alice was not in the kitchen.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Ojii-san," said Yugi as he walked over to the table and took a seat. "Have you seen Alice?"  
  
"She left earlier this morning," replied his Grandpa as he watched as Yugi sat down and quickly gobbled down his breakfast. "She said she wanted to get to school early. She didn't tell me why and she didn't even stop to have some breakfast."  
  
Yugi blinked and quickly stood up. He grabbed his leftover toast and ran towards the door.  
  
"Gomen, Ojii-san," he said as he pulled on his shoes. "I need to go find her and see if she is alright."  
  
Grandpa Moto watched as Yugi grabbed his school bag on a table and run out the door. Yugi ran down the street and hoped to find Alice at the school so he could try and talk to her about what happened last night with Bakura.  
  
Ten minutes later, Yugi made it to the front of the school gate. Yugi rested a hand against the wall to catch his breath.  
  
"Onegai, Alice," he thought to himself. "Be here so that I know you are safe."  
  
Yugi stood straight up and walked towards the entrance of the school.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yugi searched the entire school. He checked every single classroom and called out Alice's name. He searched for twenty minutes until he finally found her at the hang out area on top of the school. She was sitting down on the ground, hugging her legs, and burying her face into her knees as her shoulders shook from her soft weeping.  
  
"Alice?" said Yugi as he walked over to her and took a seat beside her.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Yugi-kun...............Ohaiyo," she said as she sniffed.  
  
"I am not going to ask you what's wrong because I know something is wrong," he said as he watched her turn her head away. "Onegai..............I am your friend and I hate to see you this way."  
  
Alice said nothing for a moment, and then she lifted her head.  
  
"If you don't mind...........I..........I'd like to talk to Yami," she whispered. "Its not you, Yugi-kun, Yami would understand more and he can explain to you because it will be hard for me to explain to you."  
  
Yugi looked at her for a moment. She sighed.  
  
"Its about Eden," she said.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he nodded his head  
  
"I see," he said with a smile. "Here, I'll let you two talk. Oh and please, just call me Yugi."  
  
After the bright light appeared from his puzzled and wrapped around Yugi, Yami appeared in Yugi's place.  
  
"Aibou said you wanted to discuss something with me about Eden," he said and sighed when he saw that she looked worse then ever. "Just talk to me and I'll listen."  
  
Alice leaned into Yami's arms to seek comfort. At first Yami did nothing, then he wrapped his arms around her and gazed down at her waiting for her to tell him about last night.  
  
"Well..............I went over to Bakura-kun's house for dinner," started Alice. "We talked about Canada and England; telling each other what it's like to live there. After dinner, he offered me a tour of his home. I accepted. He told me that since I have already seen the living room and dining room he was going to show me his room."  
  
She took a deep breath and continued her story.  
  
"We went to his room and he let me in. But when I stepped in he locked the door behind him and trapped me in his room. But he wasn't himself. He had turned into an creature with such evil. I backed up and fell onto his bed. He pounced on me. He told me that he was collecting all of the Millennium items and he wanted mine. I refused to let him have mine. He tried to take them by force while he pinned me. I then cried out Eden's name and we switched."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed slightly  
  
"I see that you have met Yami Bakura," he said as he looked down at her. "He didn't hurt you..............did he?"  
  
Alice shook her head and lifted her head to gaze up at him.  
  
"Iie, he didn't," she said and cleared her throat. "Anyway, Eden didn't tell me what he was doing to Bakura. When he left Bakuras home he finally told me that he and Bakura............that he and Bakura............."  
  
Yami watched as Alice started to cry once again. He then had a feeling about what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"Eden and Bakura made love..........." he said quickly.  
  
He felt Alice flinch. "I'll take that as a yes............"  
  
She nodded her head. Yami sighed and gently ran his hand up and down her back.  
  
"Do not fret..............I know that you have feelings for Eden, but he doesn't feel the same way because he has no interest in women.  
  
He sighed as Alice continued to cry. "Someday you will find the one that is meant for you."  
  
Jounouchi had came up to the hang out place to find Yami holding Alice close to him. Jealously started eating at Jounouchi's insides. He stood there for a moment and then noticed that Alice was crying.  
  
"Alice........... ." he whispered as he wished that it would be him, instead of Yami, comforting her.  
  
He sighed and walked down the stairs. Yami caught Jounouchi watching them and suddenly smiled.  
  
"Jounouchi seems to really like you, Alice," he announced.  
  
Alice lifted her head up in confusion.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun?" she said as a blush formed. "We............we are just friend He...........he only likes me as a friend."  
  
Yami chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be so sure, Alice.  
  
Yami then decided it was best not meddle with Alice and Jounouchi's relationship; it's all up to Jounouchi and Alice.  
  
Anyway, I best let you and Aibou get to class before you two get in trouble. If you need to talk to me again about Eden I'd be more then happy to listen to what you have to say."  
  
Alice nodded her head and moved away from his embrace as Yami changed back to Yugi.  
  
"Daijoubu, Alice?" said an overwhelmed Yugi.  
  
Alice nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Un, Daijoubu," she said as she held out a peace sign. "We best be getting to class Yugi; I don't think either one of us wants to face the wrath of our Sensei."  
  
Both of them laughed as they stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
From above the hang out, a cloaked figured is standing on the roof with its arms folded; it had been watching them both since Alice first arrived at the hang out. He also had been listening to Alice and Yami's conversation.............  
  
The figure muttered softly and jumped into the air. He was gone.............  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
  
  
**That wraps up Chapter 5, I hope that you liked it. Please please review this fic or I will take it down. There is no point on continuing it if no one will bother to read it ;_;** 


	6. Gomen!

****

OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't update my stories due to having no word processor x.x;;;;;

I'm really flattered and happy people are still reviewing my stories. If I can get back onto working on them I might be a bit rusty. I'll try to do better with my grammer and such ;

Again, forgive me minna-san! ;-;

Ryuu Ishtar

Now known as Di Gi Ryuu


End file.
